Equestria girlstale
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Everyone was free from hatred, except for Sans. Sure everyone loved him, but he hated himself. He couldn't protect his brother. Soon Chara kills him, or does she? He turns human and meets 7 girls, all of which you might know. he finds his brother. T for suicide attempts and some scary nightmares, plus realistic drama WARNING! OOC! LOTS OF OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been days since everyone was free. That is, except for Sans. He knew he would be free on the outside, but his heart, his soul, would never truely be free unless he was with his brother again. He walked along the city road's edge, waiting for a good time to trip, and fall into the road beside him. He kept that forced smile on his face, when he heard a sound. The sound, of child laughter. He froze and turned around to see a child, much like frisk, but with a yellow and green sweater. He didn't even have time to think when his soul was stabbed fatally, and he fell over, not breathing.

.

.

.

He woke up with a start in front of what looked like a school building. He looked around and saw humans, but they looked like they were dipped in paint. Some had purple skin, others blue, some even with orange. He got up and looked around, when his gaze barely passed his hand. He quickly focused his gaze on it and almost screamed. His hand, was that of a human. He saw that he became one and backed up into the school. He shook his head and tried to lighten the situation, but couldn't even find a pun hidden in his mind for THIS. He decided t walk around, get used to where he was, when he found someone sitting on the grass, looking up. The once skeleton suddenly remembered the sound of bones clattering on rock, looking at him with kind, but guilty eyes. "Papyrus" he mumbled before running to him and hugging him. "I thought you were gone, how are you here, is this heaven, what's going on" he yelped, shaking the person in front of him. He only smiled and picked up a knife. "I switched Chara's knife with one that sends your soul to another dimension, but, now we are teenage humans in front of a school building" he explained as Sans moaned. "School, again" he asked as his younger brother nodded. "Well, better make the most of it at least" Sans stated as they walked inside, soon greeted by six girls. "Hello, my name is Sunset Shimmer, we were brought here by Vice Principal Luna, you must be the new kids we were supposed to welcome here" an orange girl with red and yellow hair said as a pink one with dark pink hair got in front of both. "Hmm, let's see. We're going to need hot dogs, some sort of magic thing, we'll bring equestria twilight for that, and monsters. Perfect, a monster underground snow and magic themed welcome party" she cheered before leaving. "That was pinkie pie. Mah name's applejack by the way" an orange one with yellow hair said. "And my name is Rarity, it is a pleasure to meet you" a white one with curly purple hair greeted. "My name's Twilight Sparkle, but, I'm from here, not equestria" a purple one with dark purple and pink hair said, pushing up her glasses. "Name's Rainbow Dash, and I am the fastest runner in canterlot high" a cyan one with rainbow hair said confidently. "I'm... Fl... y" a yellow one with long pink hair mumbled. "She said Fluttershy" Sunset translated. "My name s Sans, and this is my brother Papyrus" Sans said, still not able to say a pun for the moment, which confused him.

.

.

.

As both brothers walked, Papyrus noticed one thing. "Hey, you haven't said a joke, a riddle, or even a pun once, why is that" he asked as Sans shrugged. "I just haven't been able to think of one" he explained as his little brother screamed playfully "It's the end of the world" before running. Sans only laughed at this. 'I wonder how everyone else is doing' he thought.

.

.

.

Undertale's human world: Chara woke up to the sound of car movement while standing up. She knew that she must have blacked out. She's been doing that for who knows how long, she realized as she saw the body in front of her. "S-sans, no" she yelped as she saw everyone she loved, gone. She could only make a small whimper as she brought up her knife, and stabbed her own soul.

.

.

.

Canterlot High: Chara woke up to the sound of a school bell. "Where am I" she asked when a familiar girl placed her hand down to bring her up. "Frisk, I'm sorry for what I've done, I blacked out again, I'm sorry" she said, hugging her twin brother. She soon noticed she was taller, and saw that she was older, a teenager to be exact. "Wh-why am I a teen" she yelped before panicking slightly. She looked different at best. She wore her same oufit, but she was a teen. She put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Care to explain" she asked as Frisk shrugged. "I don't know, and if you haven't noticed, I'm a teen too" he stated simply. "Then, what do we do about this, and also, if we're here... That means everyone else is too" Chara squealed. "Of course, let's look for them" Frisk said as both twins nodded and searched.

 **A/N: Well, first off, I've never played Undertale, so this is going to be guesses on personality. Also, Papyrus wears jeans if I haven't told you that. Everyone else basically wear the same clothes, if not armor patterned cloth, there, done. R &R plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gaah! I can't take much more of this, why do we have to enroll in this SCHOOL" Sans yelped, banging his head on the desk while waiting for the teacher to come. "Calm down, Sans, it's just school" Papyrus added as Sans glared slightly, but soon noticed a girl with a blue dress walking in, her goat horn headband glistening and her ear like pigtals blowing in the breeze. She waved at him, causing him to look down and blush. "Is that, Toriel" Papyrus asked as Sans nodded, his head still downward. "Go on, ask her out" Papyrus teased. "No, no no, and more no" Sans yelped silently, placing his hood on his head. "It's obvious you like her, so talk to her at least" Twilight added. "GRR, shush, both of you, if I talk to her, will you both shut up" He asked as they both nodded. He stiffly walked over to her. It may not have been the first time they talked, but it was always silent at the beginning. "Hi, Tori" Sans said, a nervous smile plastered on his face. He only gets like that when near HER. "Sans, is that you" Toriel asked as Sans nodded. "I thought you died, Chara blacked out again, and there was no stopping her, everyone tried though, but died" Tori said, starting to cry softly. "It'll be okay, Papy switched the weapon with one that'll take you... well... here" Sans explained. "Really? That's great" Torliel sang, smiling. The teacher was about to come in when they both scrambled to their seats, still blushing. "Hello, class, my name is miss Cheerilee, and today, we have three new students joining us. Their names are Toriel, Papyrus, and Sans. If you want to, you can come here" the teacher said as all three stepped up. "Hey, Twilight, have you felt a sense of powerful magic from these three" Sunset asked. "You're right, we better be careful, ust in case" Twilight replied as another group of girls saw this. "Magic not from equestria, eh, well girls, we will use the little magic we have left to break them" a girl with poofy orange and gold hair said before looking back at the teacher. "Um, I like to bake, and read a lot, it's really fun to live in the Ruins, there's lots of puzzles" Toriel said, unaware of the two brothers trying to get her to SHUT UP. "What are the Ruins" a girl in the back asked. "Well, they're Ruins in the mountain where I live, I was killed and somehow brought back here" Toriel explained caringly. "Uhh, there were no murders in Canterlot, not that I know of, they usually know these things" another girl stated. "Oh, I'm not from this world, I'm from- mphmph mphmph" Toriel stated before Sans covered her mouth with his hand. "O-oh, you must be a good story teller then, well, you can go back to your seats" Cheerilee said as they all sat in their seats.

.

.

.

"Frisk, we've been walking for a while now, shouldn't we get some rest" Chara asked. "No, we need to find shelter at least, okay, so just follow my lead" Frisk said, picking up his pace as they ran through the forest happily. Both twins smiled as they ran, they were together again, brother and sister. They both stopped near a school. "I guess we go there" Frisk suggested as Chara nodded. They walked in and were almost mobbed. Chara held up her knife for protection as a random girl screamed "She has a knife" and brought the school in a panic. Soon, two young women stood in front of them. One was blue with dark blue hair, and the other was a milky white, with pink, green, and pastel blue hair. Both women had faces of pure anger. "Do you plan on hurting our students" the milky one asked as both children turned teen shook their heads. "We never went to a school this packed, we thought they were going to hurt us" Chara explained. "Likely story, you were planning on killing the students at this school" The blue one yelled. "Stop, principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, these are my friends, Frisk and Chara. Heh, though I'd never think they'd grow up this fast, probably dimensional transport" someone explained as the twins opened their eyes to see a boy with Silver eyes and Bleached white hair, a blue hoodie and black shorts. "Sans" both of them squealed as they saw one of their caretakers here at the school. Yet he was also a teen. "Oh, you are from the... Underground was it" The one named Luna asked. "Yep, and we were the only human children aside from isrial, also known as Flowey" Frisk said as he looked around. This was a human school, he hadn't been in one for a long time.

.

.

.

Once school was over, Fluttershy decided to go to the flower patch behind it. She found a teenage boy with dandilion yellow hair and green clothes. He turned around and smiled warmly. "Hello, my name's Flowey, also known as Isriel, what's yours" he asked. "Uhh, my name is Fluttershy, are you from the underground too" she asked. "Yes, and would you like to know how my world works" he asked, a devious tone hidden in the cheery voice. "Um... okay" Fluttershy replied as a square was placed in front of them. In the square was a pink and yellow heart. "See that heart, that is your soul, now, the Lv over there, stands for love" Flowey explained. "Now, see these pellets, all you must do, is touch them" he added, smirking. "O-okay" she whispered as he touched one and flinched. "Hahaha, in my world, it's kill... or be killed. Here, since I'm not in my world, take this bandage, it will heal you" Flowey said, the same cheerful smile back on his face as Fluttershy smiled as well. "Thank you" she said, applying the bandage to the heart on the square, letting it heal her. "So, um, do you want to meet my friends" Fluttershy asked. "Yes, lead the way-" he started getting up, but landed on his face. "Ow" he whimpered before trying to walk again. "Sorry, I was... a flower in my world" Flowey explained as he finally got it. "YES" he cheered as they both walked to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sans waited for his brother outside the building when his left eye twitched. "No" he whispered as he covered that same eye with his hand. He remembered when he was young, when he couldn't control his powers. Blue flames seeped through his fingers as he fell, bones flying in all directions, barely missing other students. "Stop, please" he whimpered as he remembered other timelines. One where both him and his brother died, his own timeline, etc.. Two dragon like skulls appeared beside him and made a large, laser like blast through more than one building, still only missing people by a hair's breath. His eye finally went back to silver as he collapsed, gasping for air. "Sans, what happened" he heard a voice yelp. He knew it was Papyrus, and he sounded scared. "I lost control" Sans whispered before closing his eyes and passing out.

.

.

.

"Uh, Frisk, I think something's wrong" Clara said nervously. "What do you mean" Frisk asked. "I don't know, it's just a feeling, but I really do think something's wrong" Clara explained as they walked around. Frisk soon noticed something and almost screamed. There were giant holes in the buildings around them. "Yep, something is definately wrong" Frisk agreed as they ran outside and saw The two skelebrothers over in a field, Papyrus watching over Sans. "What happened" both twins asked. "Sans' magic went out of control, that's what happened" Papyrus explained as they were soon accomponied by Sunset. "I knew you guys had magic not from equestria, please tell me more about this" Sunset cheered as all the Underground dwellers froze. "Uhh, okay, it's really nothing special, you see, it's mostly differet color cordinating type attacks, much like elemental attacks. What Sans did here were called blue attacks, and it all has to do with the color of your soul. Mine and Chara here's are red attacks" Frisk explained as Sunset took note of this. "This is amazing, when did you learn about this" Sunset asked. "Toriel taught me everything I know, if there were two, she'd help with TwoToriels" everyone stifled laughter at this. Sans soon woke up, his hand on his head. "What... happened" he asked when he saw what happened and moaned. He mentally cursed before getting up, his left eye turning cerulean again. "AHH, quick calm down, please bro, please" Papyrus yelped as Sans' eye turned silver again as he shook his head. "I'm good, I'm good" he said, still out of breath from the first incident. "So, what do we do about this, I alreaady know this is going to be a huge problem already, so what do we do about it" Frisk asked as everyone shrugged. "Maybe I could try Training again, to hone my powers. I only need an empty space to do so" Sans suggested. "Maybe, but where to find an open space, we're in the middle of a huge city, wait a minute... The forest, that should make the perfect place" Frisk cheered. "The everfree forest, that place is meant to be home of the most powerful animals" Sunset shimmer said, shivering. "Don't worry, I still have my knife, if I have to defend myself, I will, if they want mercy, I'll give it to them, simple" Chara explained, bringing out a small knife. "Okay, let's go" Frisk said, dragging both Sans and Chara into the forest to train.

Everfree Forest: The three teens made it into the forest, an odd feeling crawling down their back. Fear, pure, retched fear. "Gulp, this is worse than anything I've felt" Chara said, grabbing her twin brothers arm. "Y-yeah, normally I'd be fine, but seeing this in a teen's eye, gives me the chills" Sans agreed, shuddering, but with a small smile placed on his face to try to lighten the mood. There was a rustle in a nearby bush as a paw made of logs stepped out. Soon, a whole wolf made of twigs and branches stepped forth, growling at the three. "Well, here's our training"

 **A/N: Yes, I'm leaving you in a cliff hanger, also, I thank my book's followers, and I hope you enjoyed this book I made. I will be adding more characters in this as well, because Chara "Killed" EVERYONE. By the way, that was air quotes, in other words, Chara transported everyone to this dimension. And before I get any questions, yes, you can make this an animation, a comic, a comic dub, anything you want, it's fine with me. Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three teens got in battle ready position as the wolf came close, almost biting Chara's arm if not for her quick reflexes. "This must be known as a... TIMBER WOLF! FINALLY! I MADE A PERFECT PUN" Sans said, dodging every attack while laughing. "Now's not the time, Sans, you should know that" Chara said, sighing in annoyance. Sometimes she felt like the older one rather than anyone else, especially Sans. She stabbed the creature multiple times as it fell apart into a pile of sticks. "There, that's covered" Chara cheered as she noticed the look of pure terror in both of her friends eyes. She turned around and saw the largest wolf she's ever seen. "RUN" she screamed as all three ran for dear life, knowng that the wolf was right on their tail. "We should split up, okay" Firsk said as they all ran in different directions, the wolf only following Sans. He ran as he could smell the breath of the wolf behind him. He was soon cornered as he backed up as far into the dead end as possible. He covered his face in defence, waiting for the attack. He waited, and waited, but it never came. "I'm sorry, but you don't hurt my friends mister Timberwolf sir, and I dare you, I DARE YOU, to hurt him, I won't let you, I'll tell you that" a voice said. Sans uncovered his face to see a Fluttershy, giving the most terrifying look to the wolf as it whimpered and backed up into the forest behind it. "Are you okay, Sans" she asked as he stood there, mouth gaping. "How did you do that" he asked as Fluttershy smiled. "It was nothing, just protecting my friend, but if you must know, I have this ability everyone calls the stare, I'm not proud of it though" Fluttershy explained as Sans nodded, still shocked that such a shy girl would have such amazing power. They soon found the twins and walked out of the forest.

.

.

.

"Please, don't hurt me" a girl yelped as the boy in front of her smirked, his yellow hair blowing in the wind. His hair soon turned white and long as he gasped and backed up. "What did I do, miss, oh, I'm so sorry if I did anything wrong" he yelped as his hair flickered yellow and short again. "No I'm not, I'm fine by using my flower pellets" he said as his hair and eyes flickered from grey to red and green, a yellow stripe on his sweater flickering in and out of existance as he curled up into a corner. "MOM, HELP" he screamed before panicking.

Meanwhile, outside of school: Toriel heard the cry for help, as did a male student with yellow hair and an armor patterned outfit. "Asriel" they both yelped before running to the sound. Both parents may have not seen eye to eye, but this was their son, and they would do anything to protect him during this second chance. "Help me, I don't know what's happening" he whimpered as both saw that Flowey was taking over his mind. "All you have to do is calm down, it'll be okay if you calm down, my child" Toriel said, smiling to hide the fear that she felt. Applejack saw what was happening and came towards the students, also worried, "It'll be alright, sugarcube, don't you fret, we'll be there for you" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The panicked teen calmed down as his hair turned white again as he smiled at his parents, then the girl in front of him. "Thank you, my name is Asriel, Asriel Dreamurr" he introduced as Applejack smiled. "Mah name's Applejack, and you are welcome" she smiled as she shook his hand. "So, you must be Chara's friend then" Applejack said. "Uhh, yeah, I am her friend, how did you know, do you know her" Asriel asked. "Mm hm" she said, smiling as they brought all three students to the rest of the group. "They're all here, thank you Applejack" Asriel said, smiling. Undyne and Rainbow were racing, trying to see who's best, Alphys, Twilight, and Sunset were talking about their studies, and everyone else was just mingling and getting to know one another.

Also meanwhile: But Sans was only looking at the sky, hiding his tears as he tried to keep a smile on his face **(A/N: Warning: Mlp fake headcannon of mine, if anyone else had the same headcannon, I'm sorry)** "What's wrong, Sans" Pinkie asked as Sans wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Nothing, Pinkie, you wouldn't understand" he replied, smiling, obviously fake. "Try me" Pinkie said, soon strangely serious. "You won't understand what it's like to lose your family, to have a part of you die inside, you won't understand what it's like until it happens" Sans screamed, his left iris turning blue as a flame surrounded that same eye. "YES, I WOULD, BECAUSE MY TWIN SISTER IS IN AN INSANE ASYLUM, FOR ALMOST KILLING MY BEST FRIEND AND PUTTING HER IN A CUPCAKE" Pinkie screamed, tears falling with every word. "Your twin sister is in an insane asylum" Sans asked as Pinkie nodded. "Her name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, she was crazy at it's finest" Pinkie said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I didn't know, I'm sorry, Pinkie" Sans said before Pinkie started crying on his shoulder, him doing the same thing. They both cried for about 20 minutes before stopping. "Let's go back to the others, I'm sure they're worried by now" Pinkie said as Sans nodded, both heading back to their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Footsteps could barely be heard as an adult male with two scars on his face searched for his son. The first scar went up from his eye, the other went down. "Sans, Sans. Where are you, I know you're here, so tell me. (Sans, Sans, Where are you, I know you're here)" a voice asked as he kept searching, his hand on his face as he could sense both of his sons presence near a school. He ran to it and ran inside to where he sensed them and saw two teens, looking like human versions of his children. "Sans, Papyrus, I found you, I'm glad you're okay (Sans, Papyrus, I found you, I'm glad you're okay)" he said as both brothers saw him. "D-dad, is that... you" Sans asked as he smiled softly and nodded. Both brothers backed up into the wall, for they knew he would only hurt them. Sans' left eye turned blue as he attacked, but the man infront of him dodged them all. They waited for the worst to come, when he would beat them both. But Sans wouldn't let that happen. He summoned a large, dragon skull. "Everyone, move" he yelped as the students did as told when he charge the blast and attacked, nearly turning the man to dust. "W.D Gaster, I knew you would hurt us, So I defended myself so that wouldn't happen again" he said, placing a hand over his right eye gently. He remembered him making his vision in his right eye next to none by attacking him. He only shook his head to take the memory away. He cared for his father, but was scared of him all the same. "Whu do you hate me this much, I've tried to be nice, I've been searing everywhere for you both, yet this is how you repay me (You must hate me, I've done nothing but search for you both, yet this is how you repay me)" Gaster replied as all the students looked at him, confused. "Really, Dad, you abused both of us, I was trying to protect my baby brother" Sans yelped as Gaster backed up. "You know I don't want to hurt you anymore, please trust me (You know I don't want to hurt you, please just trust me)" he pleaded as Sans looked away. "It may take a few days for me to trust you" Sans said, looking down and leaving the room.

.

.

.

Frisk walked into the forest when he swore he heard someone whisper "Dirty brother killer" he shivered but kept going. When he heard the voice a few more times, he started running. "Whoevers there, I never hurt anyone's brother, so please don't hurt me" he yelped as he kept running. He heard footsteps behind him as he looked around, terrified. "Sans, help me, please, SANS! HELP" he screamed as the footsteps stopped. "You're not my frisk, the one I was supposed to fight, who are you" the voice asked. "M-my name is Frisk, I've had nightmares of everyone dying, are you from that timeline, whoever you are" he asked. "Yes, I am, and you from my timeline killed my brother, who soon killed me in the proccess" the voice said as Frisk looked around. "The genocide timeline" Frisk whispered. "Exactly, you must be from the neutral timeline then" the voice said as Frisk nodded. "Well then, you must already know me, right, Frisk" the voice asked. Now that he thought about it, he sounded like Sans. "Sans, is that you" Frisk asked as he saw a blue wisp in the darkness move in a nodding motion. "Well, then your Papyrus must be here too, we all came here, so that's good, right" Frisk asked. "I guess, but he probably isn't here, I'll stay in the forest till then, okay, kiddo, I don't wanna cause a paradox, er, I probably am just by standing here, I just mean a worse one" genocide Sans explained as Frisk nodded, leaving the forest and walking out.

.

.

.

Sans and Papyrus walked out of the school building, now facing a new problem. "We don't have anywhere to stay, Pap, so where dowe go" Sans wondered out loud as they looked at the sky in deep thought. "Well, at least the girls have a place to stay, maybe the guys here will let us stay" Papyrus suggested as they saw someone walk towards them. "Heard you guys need a place to stay, maybe I could help with that" a calm voice said as they saw an orange boy with short blue hair. "My name's Flash sentry, I know you guys are new to Canterlot high, so I'll give you a place to stay at least, and Frisk as well" he said as both brothers nodded. "Thanks, my name is Sans, this is my little brother Papyrus" Sans introduced as they walked to his home.

.

.

.

Twilight's house: "So, I heard you like a lot of scientific studies, even worked at a lab, what was it like" Twilight asked, getting in Alphys' face with a big smile. "Oh, um, it's fine... sometimes, but other time's it's scary when you fail and make terrible life forms, it's t-traumatizing" Alphys said, pushing up her glasses and shivering. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, it's always been my lifelong dream to be a great scientist like you are, it's amazing, you even made a talking flower who was the reborn version of Asriel" Twilight said gleefully. "Oh, but it's not all fun and games, sometimes it makes you feel guilty for the things you've created, so I wouldn't suggest it at all" Alphys whimpered. She jumped when Twilight placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, if you have friends, it'll be okay" Twilight said as Alphys remembered her idol, her older siister from another family, her best friend Undyne. "I do have one, she's like a big sister, and she always knows how to make things good again" Alphys cheered, closing her eyes at the memories. ' _I wonder how she's doing_ ' she thought as she moved her yellow orange hair out of the way of her vision.

Rainbow Dash's house: "Come on, I know you can do better than that" Rainbow taunted. "I'm only going easy on you, and you should know that" Undyne mocked. They were both playing a heated match of Super Smash brothers, Rainbow was Sonic, while Undyne was Sheik. "Ha, I knew you could do better, but I'm the champion of SUPER SMASH" Raoinbow screamed as she picked up the hammer item and came to attack Undyne. "Oh really" Undyne asked, jumping behind Rainbow and attacking her. "Hey" Rainbow yelped as she moved the other way and grabbed a hot curry, giving her flame breath. She ran to Undyne and attacked with that ability, causing her to win. "Good game, Undyne, good game" Rainbow said as they did a fist bump. "we should do that more often, hey, I wonder how this, Fluttershy is doing. She's bound to have a challenge with Chara if she doesn't hide the kitchen knives" Undyne said as Rainbow flinched. "Why" she asked. "Because, Chara has black outs with her level of violence. She tries to fight it, but it takes her over sometimes. But as long as she's without a weapon, she'll be fine" Undyne explained as Rainbow calmed down. Fluttershy didn't have any weapons, so everything would be okay.

Fluttershy's cottage: "Okay, Chara, I hope you love animals, because I have a lot of them" Fluttershy chirped as they walked in. There were animals of all sorts. Squirrels, bunnies, birds, and rabbits were just a few. Chara walked over to a rabbit and pet it, smiling. "They're so cute" Chara chirped, picking up the same rabbit. "Well, I'm glad you like it, hey, I could bake you some cake as a welcome, let's see, I have cinnamon cake, and butterscotch cake, which one would you like" The question made Chara flinch. "Uhh, Cinnamon" she said as she remembered the butterscotch cinnamon pie. It was the best thing she ever tasted, and yet, she had to hurt Toriel. "You really hate me, don't you" those words echoed in her mind as she felt guilt drop on her shoulders with so much force that she really lied down. She felt so upset she could have died, but she shoved the feeling away and wondered how the guys are doing.

Flash Sentry's home: "Thanks again for letting us stay, we should repay you, somehow" Sans said as he closed his eyes to think of what t do. "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry" Flash said as the three of them nodded. "You know, there is this girl, she's from another world, are you from that world, by any chance" Flash asked as Sans shook his head. "No, my world has multiple timelines, as well as two worlds, the underground, my home, and the human world, that's where we're from" Sans explained as Flash nodded, grabbing a guitar and playing it for a bit. The sun set as they the brothers and frisk slept on the floor, some smiling, others scared.

.

.

.

"AHH" Sans screamed and looked around. This nightmare was new. It was of him, hurting his brother with his out of control powers. Almost immediatly, the area around him was lit up by a flame as he covered his eye again. "No, not again, anything but this happening again" he whimpered as he tried to calm down, but it was all in vain as he quickly ran to the forest to make his powers stop. There was no one to hurt here, so he just attacked everything. He heard a scream when he attacked a bush and gasped, running toward the sound. He almost screamed, but remembered that there were more of him in different worlds. He just hurt the one from the Genocide timeline, he could tell from the amount of wounds covering him. He knew not to even poke him for the fact that there would be a time paradox if he did. "Hey, hey" he said, trying to wake him up. "Come on, get up" he yelped. Still no answer, but he was breathing, that was always a good sign. He waited for him to get up. When he finally did, he saw that the forest was almost charred and full of holes. "Who did this" he wondered as his gaze passed himself. "Oh, out of control powers, huh" he asked as Sans nodded, waiting for his eye to turn silver again. Once it did, he still stayed for fear that it would happen again as he shivered out of fear. His nightmare was of him hurting his brother, he didn't wan't that to happen. He cried from the thought of it. He tried shaking that fear away, but failed. It kept coming back constantly. He cried until he fell asleep in that same forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: By the way, Sans got taller, barely, but he's the height of an average 14 year old, even though he is 16 in this. Remember when they turned into teens since coming here? okay, well, Papyrus is a little shorter, not by much, but he is shorter than he was in the undertale world. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. on to the story**

Sans slowly woke up to the sound of birds chirping and got up, loooking around the forest. It looked almost immidiately healed from yesterday's incident. "*sigh* I hate this" he mumbled before going into the school building. He passed by Toriel and froze, blushing like crazy. "She's cute as a human" he mumbled, slightly dazed before shaking his head to snap out of it. He walked to his locker and grabbed his history book and walking towards his class when he heard Toriel scream. He ran to the sound and saw her cowering to some extent by the fact of a purple haired, purple skinned girl with dark purple eyeshadow and blue streaks in her hair threatening her. "I'll say it once, and I'll say it again, give me, your magic" she said. "I can't, it'll be the same as giving you my lifeforce, my soul" she yelped as Sans glared, walking over to the both of them. "You don't hurt TORI" he growled before grabbing a purple and blue heart and moving it forcefully to the left, causing the girl to slam into the lockers. Toriel stood there, speechless. She whimpered softlty before backing up, she's never seen him like this, so upset, so angry. She knew staying would be a bad idea, so she backed up to let him calm down on his own. Sans saw this and pulled his hood over his head, the hood overshadowing his eyes as a few tears fell. "Great, now she hates me" he mumbled before picking up his history book again and walking off. The purple haired girl smirked as she felt the anger of that student sink into the shards of the red crystal she kept in the small bag on her black choker. "Yes, Adagio, Sonata, I have that one kid's magic" she said as two girls walked up, one orange with orange, poofy hair and another with blue skin and a blue pony tail. "Good, one down, a few more to go" the orange one said. "YAY" the blue one squealed as they both got ready for class.

History class: Sans kept his hood over his head to hide the tears that fell down from seeing Toriel's face. It was terrified. He put his head on the desk and cried. "Now, which staff member here at the school was the founder of Ponyville, Sans" the teacher said, keeping his wig in place while writing on the chalkboard. "Wha, oh, um, er, I wasn't... listening" he stammered while looking down, blushing blue with total humiliation. ' _Ponyville? What kind of name is that?_ ' he thought as he looked down. "Okay, Toriel, do you have the answer" the teacher said. "Oh, it's Granny Smith, Mr. Cranky" she chirped, smiling gently. Sans flinched with every word she said, remembering what happened that morning. The bell rang as he left and went to his locker, spinning in the combination and getting his science book. "This will be easy" he muttered before feeling someone tap his shoulder and turning around, seeing Toriel. "Oh, Tori, I'm sorry for earlier, I-I" he froze and blushed like crazy again, causing the girl in front of her to blush. "Oh, I was just going to say thank you for saving me back there, that's all, nothing more, although, yes, you using her soul to slam her against the wall was a bit much, I'm still grateful" she said as she kissed his cheek. He froze and placed his hand on his face as she left and sighed. ' _She kissed me, she doesn't hate me, now I just gotta work up the courage to ask her out_ ' he thought before moving to the next class.

Science class: Sans and Toriel were both picked to be partners in an experiment. Chemistry. Sans slowly poured different liquids into a container, but not slowly enough. he got an explosion to the face and sighed. He just couldn't stay normal around her. "Hey, um, Tori... I was wondering, will you..." his voice trailed off as he saw Asgore, glaring. "What is it, Sans" she asked. Asgore only glared more as he put a finger on his neck and moved it to the side in a threat. Sans only held his throat and gulped, shivering. "Nothing, I'll asked later" he said, smiling nervously. He looked down and internally screamed. Maybe lunch will be better. The school bell rung again as he laft to the hallway and saw his brother, waiting for him. "So, howd asking her out go" he asked as Sans groaned. "Asgore threatened to kill me, is that enough info" he asked as Papyrus nodded. "Okay, that's the lunch bell, let's go, big brother" Papyrus said as Sans nodded, following him to lunch.

Cafeteria: As Sans walked in the line, he grabbed about, hold on *grabs calculator* 50 ketchup packets before leaving. "Sans, you know what happens if you eat too much ketchup, you practically get drunk for hours" Papyrus yelped. "But I'm a human now, ha" Sans teased as he tore open one and drunk the ketchup inside. "Wait, you just get the ketchup, to eat it, you're not even going to put it on your fries, nothing" Sunset asked as Sans nodded, another ketchup packet in his mouth. Tori soon sat with everyone as Sans started choking. he spit out the packet and started coughing like crazy. Once he finally stopped, Tori tried not to laugh. He was just plain adorable. Sans just stood there, humiliated out of his mind. He looked down as he moved his tray and placed his head on the table. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sans, you were just so adorable, I couldn't resist" Tori chirped, lifting Sans' spirits a bit as he ate. "So, I heard there was a lot of commotion this morning, care to inform us" Rainbow asked. "Er, um, well, this girl was going to hurt Tori, so I grabbed her soul and slammed her into the lockers" he got quieter and more high pitched with every word until he shrunk into his seat. "That is AWESOME" Rainbow squealed as Sans got up slowly. He turned and looked at Toriel and blushed blue. "Um... Tori... do you wanna... maybe... go out on a... date" Sans slowly asked as he placed his hood on his head, peparing for the worst. "Of course I'll go, why wouldn't I" Toriel answered as Sns hugged her. "THANK YOOOUUUUU" he squealed, shaking Toriel as she smiled.

The rest of the school day went swimmingly as they walked out, or skipped slightly in Sans' case. "She said yes, wooooooooo :D" Sans screamed as he soon realized something: he only had the set of clothes he normally wore. "CRAAAAP! I DON'T HAVE SOMETING TO WEAR FOR THE DATE" he yelped before running to the store. Luckily he had enough money for a normal, but date worthy outfit. He ran to the store and quickly bought the perfect outfit: a tuxedo styled T shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked to where he was staying and changed before walking to the restraunt that the date was held. There would be nothing that could go wrong, he was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sans tried to stay calm, but he couldn't. ' _There's nothing to worry about, just get her attention, crack a few jokes, have fun, it's just the most important day of your life besides marriage, oh who am I kidding, I can't stay calm_ ' he thought as he shuffled inside, looking for his date. He pulled the collar of his shirt multiple times just looking for her, he didn't even want to think of what would happen during the actual date. He looked around as he finally saw her, gently waving to get his attention. She was beautiful. He smiled and sat down, looking around at the place. There were chandilers made of different crystals, and everything was just magnificent. "So, Sans, how is everything, er, um" Toriel started, nervously laughing. "Um, okay, I guess, nothing special, unless you include my powers going haywire" Sans said, looking down in shame. "Ooh, yikes, so that's what happened, are you okay from that" Toriel asked as Sans smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's exhausting when it happens, but other than that I'm fine, I'm just scared that I might hurt someone" Sans stated as a few tears fell. He didn't want to hurt his little brother, but he wasn't sure that he wouldnt either. "You only have to train, that's all, if you get your power under control, you'll be able protect everyone, you know that, right" Toriel asked as Sans nodded, a small smile on his face. "Thanks Tori" he said. "You're welcome *Kisses Sans*" Sans froze where he was as he blushed deeply. He started grabbing the back of his seat in shock. He fell back, a giant, dazed smile on his face. "Thank you... Tori, that was just what I needed" he said gleefully as Tori smiled. "You're welcome, Sans" she sang as they both waited again for their meal. "Hey, Tori, why did Dracula have to become a vegitarien" Sans asked. "I don't know, why" Toriel asked. "Because stake was bad for his heart" he froze, an awkward smile plastered across his face. ' _That was the best thing you could come up with? that was the stupidest joke EVER_ ' he thought as he noticed Toriel laughing. He smiled normally, but sweat out of nervousness. He wanted it to go well, but be over all the same.

The park: "Come on, you can do this" Papyrus had been practicing soccer, for who knows how long. He was just about to make the winng goal, when he saw a girl. she was blue with silvery blue hair, practicing what looked like fake magic tricks. He lost track of what he was doing and walked up to her. He hadn't told anyone this, but the weapon he switched with Chara only worked once per person, thus they were stuck here. "Hello, I am the Great Papyrus" he introdeuced as the girl in front of him smirk. "Oh, you're nothing compared to I, the Great and Powerful Trixie" the girl said boldly. Papyrus' eye twitched out of rage. "Really, really, I bet I could do better than you can" Papyrus huffed. "Try me" Trixie replied as they both got ready for a major competition. Just as they were about to start though, a figure grabbed Papyrus' arm and dragged him off. Papyrus tried to let free of his grasp, the man would hurt him, kill him, but only lie if told what happened. He stopped struggling and only whimpered. He was terrified of what might happen. Mostly blind him too? No, he tried that once, he wouldn't try that again... would he? **(I thank Zarla from Deviantart for this part of his thinking. THANK YOU ZARLA FOR MAKING THE BEST UNDERTALE COMICS KNOWN TO MAN!)** "Please, let me go" he asked, tears soon in his eyes. "No, I won't, not now, not ever, not until Sans changes his mind about us being a family again" the figure replied as Papyrus did the only thing he had left to do. "SANS! HELP M- MPH MPH" his mouth was covered before he could finish, but enough was sent. The restraunt was close enough for him to hear, so he hoped and prayed that his older brother would save him.

The date: "SANS! HELP M" Sans heard someone cry as a blue flame erupted from his eye. "My brother... he's in danger" he mumbled before running outside to see him dragged by Gaster. Sans shook his head, both rage and terror building up inside him. He knew that he can't fight him on his own, he needed help... and he knew a few paople that would do so.

Rainbow dash's house: The door burst open, leaving trails of saw dust from the partially broken door. Rainbow sighed but got to work immidiatly, whoever did that must be strong. Once the dust cleared, there was Sans, terrified. "What is it, Sans, what's wrong, tell us" Undyne yelped as Sans only mumbled "Brother" over and over again before passing out. "Sans!? s***" Undyne yelped, getting a glare from Rainbow until she saw what happened. "Oh, we should bring him to the couch" Rainbow said as Undyne nodded, picking him up and placing him down. They waited for him to wake up. When he did, he was in a complete panic. "Papyrus, trouble, Gaster, kidnapped" he yelped when both girls looked at each other and nodded. "I'll go get everyone else" Rainbow said as Undyne nodded, staying with Sans.

.

.

.

Once she brought everyone, they all ran to where thy were last seen: the park. They followed where they were walking to a forest. "Uh, are you sure they went this way, it's just, super duper scary" Fluttershy whispered as Alphys nodded. "I know he's here, I just know it, and Gaster would only keep him here, then trap everyone else. But I know he wouldn't expect an army" Sans said, smiling slightly. He started wlking backwards to see everyone cowering slightly. "Don't worry, he's only after me, once you get Pap, just leave without me, it's that simple" Sans stated as a few tears fell. "No, we're all coming, or none at all" Twilight said. "Exactly, none of us are going to leave without you, Sans" Pinkie added. "Exactly, we're never leaving anyon behind" Rainbow demanded. "You are our friend Sans, and friends stay with friends, always" Fluttershy smiled as she spoke. Sans only stood there for a few minutes before smiling. "Thank you, now... let's go save Papyrus" Sans cheered as they all kept walking deeper in, unaware of the three girls following them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group finally made it outside the laboratory in the forest as the walked inside. The door was unlocked. In front of them was Gaster, holding a knife to Papyrus' throat. "Once more step, and the brother dies" he hissed as they all froze. They couldn't take any chances as a large cage was dropped on everyone. Gaster dropped both the teen and the knife as Papyrus struggled to get out of being chained. He was soon taped by his mouth and stuck with handcuffs behind his back, scared out of his mind. Sans could only stare at the scene. His brother was in trouble, yet he couldn't save him. Just like in Snowdin. "I welcome you with open arms" his brother said, but he was killed in an instant. Sans felt himself die in the inside as he looked down and cried. "Wh-why am I j-just so *sniff* h-help-pless to st-stop him, I'm n-nothing more than a w-waste of *sniff* precious space" he said, hitting the side of his fist against the floor. He looked up from his tantrum, only to be reminded of being so useless. He cried again and looked up to see all seven girls holding hands, their hair going upwards. They closed their eyes and smiled when their hair got longer, some of them grew wings, and all of them got horse like ears as a rainbow blast came from their circle, breaking the cage and attemping to hit Gaster. They were shocked when they noticed that he only flung the blast to the side. "Ha, you think I would fall for that little move you call the magic of friendship. Well, I've been studying that and found ways to block it, so the joke's on you" he stated, smirking. No one noticed the rage that built up inside of Papyrus as he managed to break the chains keeping him on the floor. "You won't hurt my brother" he said. "You WILL NEVER HURT MY BROTHER" he repeated, this time screaming as his eyes turned orange as he charged, dodging every attack that came his way. He grabbed Gaster by his arm and snapped it in half. "Thats just a pinch compared to what I'll do if you hurt him" he said as a smirk grew on his face. A terrifying smirk that only meant one thing. "Just breaking his arm gave him that much Lv, we gotta get out of here, now" Sans screamed as they all climbed out of the cage. They ran into the forest, waiting for Papyrus to calm down. They saw a figure walking over to them. "Papyrus" Rarity whimpered as the figure nodded. "What happened, I remember getting mad, and breaking Gaster's arm, but then I blacked out" he said as Chara nodded. "Yep, simply breaking Gaster's arm filled you to the brim with Lv, that's what happened" she said, crossing her arms. "I only meant to protect my family, my friends" he said before getting on his knees. "Now I'm a monster" he whispered before placing his hands on his face, crying. "You're not a monster, Pap, you're only powerful now, it's your choice to use that power rather than hurt it" Sans explained as Papyrus jumped in his, crying on his shoulder. "It's okay, it will be okay, always, I will be here" Sans said calmly. "Thank you, Big brother" Papyrus said in between sobs. They both got up and tried to leave, but froze. "Aren't you guys coming" Sunset asked as the two were dragged backwards. "We can't, he's got us, no" Sans yelped, trying to run but failed. He knew to at least save his brother as he grabbed the same blue heart with his power and moved it to the others with so much force that Papyrus was thrown into the crowd. "Sans, NO" he screamed, tears falling. "It's okay, bro, at least I knew I protected you" Sans said, looking down. "NO" Papyrus screamed as he focused his power on saving his brother and pulling him close, catching him. Sans slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in Papyrus' arms, crying slightly. "Why didn't you just leave me there" he asked. "Why would I do that" he asked as Sans only shrugged. "I could hurt you, you've seen my powers go haywire, so why save me if you could get killed" Sans asked again, being brought closer. "Because you're my brother, and I'm never leaving you, even if it means I die" Papyrus said, crying. "Come on, we need sleep for tomorrow's school day, so let's go" Twilight said as both brothers wiped tears from their eyes and walked home.

. . .

"AHH, I'm gonna be late" Sans screamed, grabbing his hoodie and running to the school building. "Great, karma for laziness, just peachy" he muttered as he made it to class in record time. "And with 5 seconds to spare" he said, sitting down and trying not to sleep. But last thing he remembered was this "Sans, don't sleep in class". "Wha, huh, oh, sorry Mr. Cranky, just, had a bad time last night" he said, referring to the kidnapping. "Why is that" Cranky asked, making Sans' eye twitch out of anger. "My little brother was kidnapped that's why" he screamed, causing everyone to back up. He looked around and saw Papyrus pointing to his left eye and mouthing "hurry and calm down" before Sans held onto his own eye to keep from attacking anyone. Usually when the flames are covered, his powers get brought down gradually. Once he could stop feeling the numb warmth of the flame, he placed his hand back on the desk. He looked down and cried a bit before stopping. His power went haywire again. He could have hurt his brother. He shook those thoughts away before finishing class and walking to the next one. He accidentally cried a bit in the beaker filled with chemicals, causing another explosion, which gave him an F. Today was just not his day. He walked into the cafeteria, grabbing as many ketchup packets without getting caught and sitting down with everyone else. "So, how's class been" Twilight asked (Like a boss). "Oh, um, it was fine" he replied, looking down and just putting ketchup in his mouth one by one, not stopping. "Yeah, something's wrong" Papyrus said as Sans only turned away, a ketchup packet still in his mouth. "Tell us what's wrong, that is, um, if you want to" Fluttershy asked. He only looked at them and smiled, his eyes closed and tears in them. "I'm okay, there's nothing wrong, I'm fine" he said cheerfully, but on the inside he wanted to tell everyone about the fact that he was scared of hurting his family. "Please, we need to know" Sunset demanded. "No, I'm fine, it's all good, there's nothing wrong" he said, more tears falling as he kept his eyes closed. He wanted everything to be over at that moment, but wouldn't say that out loud. He picked up his tray and threw it in the trash before putting his hands in his pockets and storming out. "I want to die, I want to die, I WANT TO DIE" he screamed, banging his head against his locker door. "Brother, what are you doing to yourself" he heard someone scream. He turned his head and saw Papyrus, a few tears falling down his face. "So, you saw that" Sans asked as Papyrus only nodded, more tears falling. "I... want it all to be over, if Chara's weapon only sends us to another plain of existance, what's the point of dying in the first place" Sans said as he started crying to some extent. "Why would you even _want_ to die, you're the best person I know, you're strong, kind, funny to some degree. You are my favorite person in the world, I would get rid of all chances of popularity for you, my brother" Papyrus said as Sans only turned away and left. "Brother" he whispered before following him. He followed him to the roof and internally screamed. His older brother was standing at the edge of the roof, his hands outward. "SANS NO" he screamed as his older brother fell. Papyrus used his powers to catch him in record time. "Sans, what were you thinking!? Tell me, please... I don't want to lose you" Papyrus screamed, shaking his older brother. "I'm only a waste of space, a waste of air, so I might as well get rid of myself" Sans said, turning his head away. "No, you're not a waste of space, you never were, and you never will be" Papyrus said, holding Sans close. "Yes, I am, the only reason you're saying that is because you're my baby brother, you're supposed to look up to me" Sans said, crying. "No, you're more than a brother, you're a friend, a best friend, you have more friends than I can count, so please, stop" Papyrus yelped, holding him even closer and crying.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the feels at the end! I had to cut it short so I wouldn't cry myself. I'm sorry to those who didn't enjoy the feels train. :'( please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why would you do this, Sans, you know that I care, isn't that enough" Papyrus asked as he picked up his older brother. "I've said it more than once, I am a waste of space" Sans said, shrugging. "NO YOU ARE NOT! Why don't you understand that? You are not a waste of space" Papyrus yelped as Sans flinched. "Let's go home, okay, bro" Sans asked as Papyrus sighed but nodded. "GUYS, GUYS! LOOK WHAT I GOOOOT" Pinkie sang as the brothers saw a game in her hand. "Undertale" Sans asked. "Yep, and I'm going to do the genocide run, well, until I make it to the first boss at least" Pinkie chirped. "Who's the first boss" Papyrus asked. "GOAT MAMAAAAAAAA" Pinkie screamed. "Wha" Sans asked. "Toriel" Pinkie said bluntly. "Wait, this game is our story" Sans asked as pinkie nodded, smiling. "How do they know all of this" Sans asked as Pinkie shrugged. "Well, I guess this was only an idea, and that idea and your story was pure coincidence" Pinkie said as both Twilight and Alphy's ran to the group. "Guess what, we have a huge surprise, wait, shouldn't Asriel be here" Twilight asked as she saw a note with symbols on it. "Great, someone wrote this note in wingding font, I can't read it" Twilight yelped as Sans ripped the note out of her hand and read. "If you want to see your precios Asriel again, come back. I know you and your younger brother are the only ones who can read this. Come alone. -W.D Gaster" Sans read. "Crap, now what do we do, we can't come with" Rainboe yelped. "Yes, you can, it only suggested I come alone, but I know a tag team is what we need" Sans stated as they nodded and followed into the forest.

Twilight's house: "Wha, what... Happened, did the experiment... work" a voice asked as he looked around and saw his hands. He could tell that they weren't organic, but he didn't mind. He was no longer just a form, he was his own person. "YES! I'M BACK! FLOWEY IS BAAAACK" he screamed, but something didn't feel right. He looked around, and saw that no one was there. "I don't like this" he muttered as he saw a note blow in his face. "Hmm, it's a sort of ransom note, but they want Sans instead. I know for a fact that they're going to be heading that way, might as well follow them" he said, placing the letter in his jean pocket and leaving, his yellow hair blowing on the wind. "Hmm, I'm guessing Twilight would have made me so much like a human that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference, thus making me water proof, so... here goes" he said before stepping into the rain. It felt nice, calming as the rain hit his skin. He walked around before finding the forest and stepping inside.

Everfree forest, Sans' team: "We might need to camp out, Gaster might've teleported his lab" Sans said as all the canterlot girls looked at him in confusion. "How could he teleport an entire building, darling" Rairity asked. "Like this" Sans stated, snapping his fingers and teleporting into a tree and back. "Oh, that's how" Rarity said in awe. They got ready to camp for the night, luckily it was a friday, and they had two days until school started again.

? ? ?: "Wha, where am I" Sans asked as he looked at his hands. He was a skeleton again as he walked into the forest. It started snowing as he shivered, not of the cold, but of the overwhelming sense of dread that stabbed him like knives. He saw two figures in the distance as his vision got better and he saw who they were. One was Papyrus, the other was a girl with dark, dull pink skin and even darker, dull pink hair. On her skirt was a cupcake with a blood red X over top of it. She held a knife in her hand. "A new cupcake for my bakery, how sweet" she cooed, gripping her knife tightly. Papyrus backed up as Sans tried to move, but was stuck as he felt a hand on his shoulder gripping him hard. "This is not the way, just accept the fate your brother will have, my son" the voice said as he was turned around. "No, I'm not letting him die" Sans screamed as he ran into the two, getting stabbed but not in pain. He wasn't even noticed as he looked behind himself and saw Papyrus, bleeding out of his mouth. He was human, so he didn't turn to dust. "Papyrus, no" he yelped, attempting t pick him up with no avail. "Bro" he heard someone yelped as he turned around and saw himself, but human. "I protected you, she was coming, I didn't want you to die" Paprus whispered before closing his eyes. Both Sanses screamed before crying as the scene blurred, changing to heard someone sing as he looked in the darkness and saw her. "Pinkamena" he whispered as he saw her lift up a chainsaw and walk towards him, smirking.

Everfree Forest: "Sans, Sans" he heard someone say before getting up and screaming, waking up everyone. Papyrus screamed as well at how sudden and loud that was. "What happened, Sans" Papyrus asked. "What do you mean? I'm fine" he said, smiling. "No, this only happened one time, this loud, and that was when you had... The Nightmare" (Insomnia fan comic reference) Papyrus said, starting to look worried. "I guess I did have a... new one" Sans stated, his smile turning into a face of terror. "It was of... this girl... Dark, flat, dull pink hair, she had a knife, and k-killed you... then... I was in a room... pinned to a metal bed, with the same girl holding a chainsaw" he said, starting to hyperventilate slightly. Rainbow overheard this and froze. She remembered almost getting killed by her, and started panicking as well. "Wait, what time is it, anyway" Sans asked. Twilight checked her phone's clock. "3:00am" she said before putting her phone in her pocket. "Sorry for waking everyone up, I never meant for that to happen" Sans said before lowering his head shamefully. "Well, at least we can start looking for Asriel now" Pinkie cheered as they got up and walked. "Hey, Sans, look, a sunrise" Papyrus said as Sans nodded, enjoying the view as well.

Gasters lab: "Wha, what, wait, why can't I move my arms" Gaster asked himself as e heard a laugh. "You, what did you do" he asked as the laughing got more intense. "I possessed you, now Sans will never trust you again" the voice screamed as a creepy hag like laugh escaped the darkness. Gaster saw a cage, which had Asriel inside. "Oh no, here, let me help you out of here" he said, unlocking the cage. "Thank you, Mr. Gaster" Asriel said before leaving. "And I'll tell Sans about whats going on, don't worry"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Grr, this is a complete maze, how am I supposed to keep going through this" flowey growled as he kept going, moving his hand through his hair. It was different being even close to human, very much so in fact, but he kept walking when he sensed the presence of a plant creature, stalking a few humans, one of them he knew. "Fluttershy" he whispered before running to the group. he saw Fluttershy, scared and with her back against a tree, both hands on her face. As the wolf attacked, Flowey blocked it, but fell down on his hands and knees, grabbing his side. It was slashed terribly, wires everywhere, a well as an blood like substance flowing from the wound. "Asriel" FLuttershy yelped as Flowey shook his head as the girl picked him up with ease. She was strong when she tried to be. "No, not Asriel, Flowey, Flowey the robot" he said, a tear falling as Fluttershy applied an odd spray to the wound. "This, was the surprise we wanted to show you" Twilight said, smiling. "Why do this" Sans yelped. "Let me explain. We were walking to class when we saw Asriel staggering to class. My soul reader was going off as I remembered he was also Flowey. Somehow, Flowey grew his own soul, but two souls in one vessal could cause death, so we did a transplant to a robot, so close to organic that he can feel pain, eat normal food, be human, when we were about to tell you, we couldn't find Asriel, and here we are now" Alphys explained as everyone nodded. Fluttershy was bandaging FLowey as he both winced, yet blushed at the same time. He felt, different around her, but a good different. He also knew that the power of that knife is a one time deal, so he was stuck here. "Hey, what are your... ngh... thought on having to stay here, I doubt Papyrus wouldn't tell you that the knife only works once... uhhh, right" he asked as he saw Sans glaring at his brother. "Why didn't you tell me this" he asked as his younger brother backed up. "I-I didn't want to upset you... turns out I did so anyway" he yelped as he quickly dodged a gaster blaster to the face. (Play Sans' battle theme) "Oh, is that what you want, brother? Well, two can play at that game" Papyrus yelped as he brought out two Gaster Blasters, strangely, this time, his didn't have googly eyes. Sans flinched as he swiftly dodged them all. "What are you doing, I only meant to get you to come to your senses, you should have told me" Sans yelped, tears soon forming around his eyes. "Yeah, by hitting me with a Gaster Blaster? That seems more like cold blooded MURDER than anything else" What Papyrus said made Sans break. (End song, play purity, from Rune Factory 4) Papyrus charged a blast, knowing that he would dodge. Once he made the attack, however, he only blocked it. Papyrus knew Sans doesn't do cheap moves like that unless he was upset. His eyes widened as he remembered what he said. Cold, Blooded, Murder. Those three words echoed in his mind as he walked over to his brother. "I'm sorry" he whispered as Sans smiled. "I knew you were, you would never say that unless you were mad, I shouldn't have called forth those things" Sans replied, looking down as he shook his head. He didn't want to be seen as a heartless monster on the inside. "I was going to tell you, when we got used to this world, but now, guess someone told for me" Papyrus said when everyone heard footsteps in the forest. All of them turned around to see a teen with long white hair, and a blackish blue cloak. "Asriel" Chara chirped, hugging her friend. "Yes, but, about this man, Mr. Gaster. Something wasn't right, he didn't remember kidnapping me, nor about Papyrus breaking his arms. I think that there's someone there" Asriel said, tepping his foot in impatience at himself. "Whoa there, don't go world destructive on us" Chara teased. "I just can't figure out why is all" Asriel replied as he sat down. Chara thought on this before she flinched. "No, his experiment, experiment T.A.R.A" Chara yelped. "What, daaaa- GASTER never told me about that project" Sans said as Chara nodded. "When I was abandoned for fear for obvious reasons, Gaster tried to make me a mother, mostly like Tori, but with some of my qualities. The proect went haywire, causing the creature inside to become evil, like I was, it scared me a lot. Now, I think she wants revenge" Chara said, Scaring both brothers. "You mEaN tHaT-" Sans started. "OuR D-dAd DiDn'T tRy To HuRt Us" Papyrus finished. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE" both brothers yelped before running nowhere in search for the building.

Forest, Night time: "Sans, Sans, where are you" Papyrus called. They both split up and agreed they would reunite back at camp. Soon, a figure walked over to them. "Sans" Papyrus cheered, but saw his eyes. They were nothing more than two black orbs. "Uhh, Sans" he asked as his older brother only laughed. "Oh, you found me out, I can see the disbelief in your eyes. My name... is Tara"

 **A/N: Tara is my OC, and another cliffhanger.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tara!? I thought you were contained" Chara yelped as Sans only laughed. "Oh, I am, I just simply placed a microchip in his arm while he was having a guilty tantrum. I already had a chip inside Gaster, now they are simply my remote control toys. That's all" Sans said, laughing more as he charged a blaster and got ready to attack. "Everyone, hurry and... RUN" Sans yelped, this time scared. "No, Im not leaving you, brother, never" Papyrus screamed as Sans only smirked. "So, Mr. Pun Master is trying to fight, eh, okay. I'll let him go, you need all the people you can get to fight Gaster" Sans said slyly before his eyes turned back to normal eyes with silver irises as he fell. "Sans" Papyrus screamed as he ran to his brother. "Huh, is it over... I thought it would never end" Sans said weakly. "We need to be careful, who knows who Tara will control next" Chara said as everyone nodded in agreement. The sun was starting to set as they heard something. Then the sound of someone collapsing behind them. "Flowey, you know you shouldn't overwork yourself like this, guys, we should rest" Fluttershy said as flowey just shook his head, signalling "no". "I'm fine, just hurt from the attack, nothing more, I'll be okay" he said, a calm, but forced smiled on his face. "No, you will rest, got it" Fluttershy hissed. "Yes Ma'am" Flowey yelped. He didn't want to make her mad, which rarely happens. "We only have today to find Gaster, so we have to hurry" Twilight yelped as they all ran. "Wait, I know a shortcut, follow me" Sans said as they walked. They walked for five minutes before he knew something was up. "Darling, we've been walking the exact same trail for a while, are you sure this is the shortcut" Rairity asked as Sans froze. "Heh heh, just wait" Sans said nervously as they kept walking. He snapped his fingers a few times. "Come on, work, first my powers go haywire, now I don't have any at all" Sans muttered as they walked, Flowey leaning against Fluttershy. "Great, we really do need to camp now" Sans moaned as they set up camp again. "I'll send a message to the school by hacking into the computer systems, I am glad I am a robot now" Flowey exclaimed as he sent the message. "And... Done" he said as they all got ready to sleep, including Flowey.

. . .

? ? ?: "OW" Sans yelped as he slowly got up. He nearly screamed at where he was. A dark, red and black hallway. "Ha ha, nope, I know what'll happen if I turn around so I'm going this way" He said, walking forward as he saw that he was somewhere else. There were dead, colorful horses. "Smile" he heard someone whisper before picking up pace. "sMiLe" the voice said again. "SMILE" it yelled as Sans started to run. He soon started tripping over himself as he saw he was a horse, he started galloping as fast as his hooves could take him. He saw the corpse of a beautiful white horse, with wings and a horn, her pastel hair sticking to blood covered pelt. "SMIIIILLLLLE" the voice cooed as he saw a face, much like pinkie's, staring at him with the most terrifying smile.

Everfree Forest: Sans jolted upright and screamed. He thought the nightmare would have been different, but, he wasn't prepared for that... THAT SMILING THING, to have lashed out at him. "Sans, what's wrong" he heard Papyrus ask. "nothing, don't worry... I'm okay" he said as he heard someone laugh. "Last time you said that, you almost jumped off a building" Papyrus added. "Just a nightmare, I'm going back to sleep, night" Sans said as he drifted back to sleep. He was back in the hallway when he heard laughter a bit like him own. He turned around to see something hide into the shadows. "Your nightmares... fuel me" a voice said as he ran throught the hall. He ran out of the hall, through the corpse filled town, and approached the evil pony who caused this. "So, will you finally smile, or do I have to stab it out of you" she asked, giggling and snorting. "Oh, I love a good Bloodshed" she sang as she held a knife to Sans' throat. "Good bye" She chirped before stabbing him and he screamed in his sleep before falling to the ground. He saw that his body was impaled and his head was ripped off his shoulders. "Smile" he forcefully whispered before closing his eyes.

Everfree forest: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed, waking everyone up with a shock. Sans was sweating out of pure terror as Pinkie walked up to him. "Is... is something wrong" she asked as Sans backed up from her. "I don't think I will EVER smile again after that" he yelped, still not smiling since he woke up. "Was this nightmare, one where you were in a town filled with dead ponies" Applejack asked. "Yes, at first I was in a hallway, then, when I got out, I was in that town. Someone was singing the word smile, then I saw pinkie pie with the most terrifying smile as she mutilated me" Sans explained, full of panic until he remembered that voice. "Your nightmares... fuel me" he pondered on why it looked exactly like him. The only other Sanses he knew of, were usually him from different timelines, not made of some oil like substance with tenticals. He shook the idea of a Sans looking like that away as he saw a light in the darkness moving like a cheerful child, with a few figures folowing it. "This way" Sans said, pointing forward and trying to actually use a shortcut. "Woah, how'd we get here so fast" Applejack asked. "Magic" Sans said cheerfully as they made it inside. "D-dad" he called. No answer. "Daaaad" he called again. Still no answer. "DAD!" he screamed as he saw two floating hands, barely healed where they were cut off the limb coming toward him (It wasn't as graphic as you might expect) and grabbed him, dragging him to who knows where. When he was finished being dragged, he saw his father. "Help... me" he whispered before passing out. "DAD" Sans yelped, holding his father in his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I really am, please don't go" Sans whimpered, holding him close. He heard a heartbeat as he sighed with relief and teleported him to a hospital with a note saying this "My name is Sans, there was no one at the desk, and my father needs help, please save him". He looked around for Tara as she appeared, her grey blue fur blowing in the wind. She playfully teased with her own ears and her eyes glimmered a terrifying green. "Oh, we seem to have some uninvited guests, well, I wouldn't want to put up an unfair fight, so, become for powerful, and the battle will begin. Toodles, hee hee" he chirped before snapping her fingers and teleporting them to the front of the school.

 **A/N: I'm Sorry for the Smile exe thing that I did, I had ultra bad writer's block for a good nightmare, again, sorry. I know that you're probably going to be scared, very much so, so I recommend you looking at something cute, like kitties or fluffle puff. Something adorable to take your mind off that experience.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **A/N: Warning: instance of... pfft, okay, just imagine this. Senpai in yandere simulater replaced by Fluttershy, and Yandere being replaced by Flowey, and instead of killing, it's beating up. After you imagine this, you have this chapter**

Flowey's POV: I never felt anything. I was without a soul. That is... until I met _her_. Fluttershy. She is beautiful, both inside and out. Her kindness towards even the most threatening is what made me love her, she knows people have good in them. But... other boys also like her. They will soon learn the meaning of my world... Kill or be Killed.

No POV: "Come on, Flowey, aren't you coming" Fluttershy asked. "Oh, go on, I'll be right back" he said before walking to a boy with blue skin and orange hair. (Based on Osana chan) "Howdy, my name's Flowey, follow me" he chirped as the teen nodded and followed him. Flowey smirked. "What's your name" he asked as the teen following him smiled. "My name is Orange Float, why do you ask" the boy said. "No reason, just wanted to know, do you have a crush" Flowey asked. "Oh, she's this really nice girl, long pink hair, name is Fluttershy-" the kid was interrupted by a punch to the face. Flowey repeated this action until the kid had two black eyes and a nosebleed, bruises all over his body. "When it comes to love, you should know it's kill or be killed" Flowey said before leaving him.

Fluttershy's cottage: "I'm here" Flowey chirped as Fluttershy smiled. "You can sit beside me... that is, if you want to" Fluttershy said, blushing ever so slightly. Then she noticed something. "Why do you seem so upset, you're tense and your eyes are twitching" Fluttershy said as his eyes widened. "Oh, it's nothing, just stressed, no reason at all" Flowey stated before Fluttershy started backing up. "Oh, it's okay, Fluttershy, it's okay" Flowey said as Fluttershy only backed up more. "You h-hurt someone, didn't you Flowey" Fluttershy stammered as Flowey froze. "Yes" he said before Fluttershy slapped him. "That was wrong, how hurt is he, and why" Fluttershy yelped as Flowey looked down. "I kinda, beat him up... because he loved you" he stated, still looking down. "OOH, someone's crushing on yoooouuuuuu" Pinkie chirped as Flowey froze and blushed. "N-NO I'M NOT" he screamed as Rarity giggled. "Oh, yes he does, he definately does" she sang as Flowey stomped out. "I don't need to be mocked by idiots" he muttered before walking into the forest. He stepped over a few fallen branches before seeing the view above him. It was magnificent. The way the sunlight passes through the leaves was glorious. "Just like Fluttershy's heart" he muttered before laying down and falling asleep.

Everfree forest's center: "Sans, Sans" Papyrus called. He saw his older brother leave and run in that same forest, so he decided to look for him. He soon heard a familier voice. "Papyrus... Papyrus" it said. "SANS, are you there" he yelped. "PAPYRUS, is that you" the voice called again. "SANS" Papyrus cheered before getting hugged by someone. He looked down to some degree and saw what looked like Sans, but... where was his hoodie, and... was that a blue scarf? "Uhh, you're not Sans, or at least, not my Sans" he said as the teen looked up and backed up. "Whoops, you're not who I'm looking for, have you seen this tall teen, orange hoodie, says terrible puns" Papyrus froze at how much the actions in the description sounded like Sans. "Uhh, no, but have you seen a short-ish teen with a _blue_ hoodie that also says terrible puns" Papyrus asked. "Actually, I think I did back when I was looking for Papyrus" Papyrus froze a second time. "That's my name, wait, how about you tell me a little about yourself" he asked as the teen in front of him nodded. "My name is Sans, I love cooking spagetti, even thugh everyone says it's inedible, I really want to be in the royal guard, and that's about it" he chirped. Papyrus couldn't figure out what to say, it was like the personality of him and Sans swapped places in another world. "Uhh, well, let's look for him together" Papyrus said as the Sans infront of him nodded.

LATER: "You know what Sans, I'm glad we have ears now, wanna know why" Papyrus asked. "Why" Sans from his world asked. "Because I have a new way to take you places" Papyrus said, followed by him (and swap sans) grabbing their brother's ear and dragging them back. "OW OW OW, quit it" the two being dragged screamed. "Nope"

Twilights house, also later: Everyone was talking about the 'new arrivals' when Rarity burst through the door. "I need help, I begged Undyne for me to make her a dress, and when she entered the boutique, Opal went absolutly nuts, she was hissing and scratching at the poor dear, and Undyne is cowering in a corner as we speak" she screeched as both Sanses, Papyruses, and Fluttershy ran to the scene. Once they arrived, they saw Undyne, throwing pillows at a white cat, hissing at her. "Snrk, you know what, this is a huge-" Sans started. "No" Swap Sans and Papyrus yelped. "Yes" Swap Papyrus added. "A _Cat_ astophy" the two said as Swap Sans and Papyrus screamed. "SAAAAAANNNNSS" Papyrus whined. "PAPYRUS" Swap Sans yelped. "What" Sans and Swap Papyrus asked. "Your puns, they are horrible, that's what" the two annoyed teens said, hands on their face in anger. "Okay, then, back to serious town, that cat looks seriously ticked, so how do we get it to calm down" Sans asked as Fluttershy had already taken care of the problem. "It's okay Opal essence, she's purrfectly harmless" she said gently. "Pfft, snrk, HAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA" Sans was rolling on the floor laughing out loud as well as Swap Papyrus as Fluttershy looked confused. Then she realized she made a cat pun and laughed a little as well. "Guess you're rubbing off on me, Sans" she said as he got up, wiping a few formed tears off his face. "Thanks, I guess" he said before leaving. "Oh, Undyne, will you be okay" he asked. "Uhh, yeah, as long as I stay away from that murderous furball" she yelped, staying as far from Opal as possible. Sans laughed just a tad from her overreacting. "You do know it's only a cat, right" Pinkie asked. "Yeah, those things kill what I like to sometimes call, my friends" Undyne responded as Pinkie looked totally confused. "Uhh, fish? Why" Pinkie asked. "Um, Pinkie, Undyne is sort of, part fish, sorta, so, she's bound to be feline scared when near a cat" Sans said, soon realizing he made a pun and stifled laughter. "Okay, let's go" Papyrus demanded, dragging Sans by the ear a second time to Flash Sentry's house.

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I had to do that! XD Undyne being scared of cats just seems natural considering she's part fish I guess. And I finally thought of a few puns too!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the two origanal skelebros were walking, Sans noticed something. "You like Undyne, don't you" he asked. "What, n-no, she's already in a relationship with Alphys, is she not" Papyrus yelped. "Well, they didn't actually declare it, did they" Sans asked as Papyrus froze. "N-no, but you should know that they are" he yelped as Sans shrugged. "The only things they ever actually did was act in a way that could be in both sister catagories as well as couple, so you don't know for an actual fact that they are a couple rather than a sisterly relationship" Sans explained as Papyrus froze again. He had made a point and proved it all in one go. He balled up his fists at his brothers explaination. "Well, until they actually declare that they are, or declare that they aren't, I'm not going to ask anything to Undyne" Papyrus growled under his breath once he finished. **(A/N: this, is why I put Alphys and Undyne in a sisterly relationship, cuz 1: I can and 2: I ship Papyrus with Undyne rather than Alphys with Undyne. I support gays, but this is just a perfect plot hole in which I can make the story longer, okay, and besides, this is funny how Papyrus is acting, is it not XD)**

Everfree forest: "How long was I asleep" Flowey said before getting up and seeing that it was sunset. He'd rather camp than stay at someone's home, because he loved nature for obvious reasons. He got up and kept walking when he saw blue plants. They made him very uneasy. "I'm staying away from these" he said as he stepped over them. He managed to make it to the perfect camping spot as he made a small bed of leaves and slept.

Flash sentry's house: "ARRGH! Quit saying that I like her. You already know why I can't ask her out and you know it, Sans" Papyrus yelped as Sans only kept teasing him. "But you din't know, and what if she actually does declare a relationship before you get the chance" Sans said, this time stern. "I-I would find someone else, nothing more" Papyrus stammered before pacing. ' _He's right, but if she is with Alphys and I ask her if she's single, things will get awkward_ ' Papyrus thought as he kept pacing. "GAH! I don't know what to do! Even I, The Great Papyrus, has no clue what to do in thi circumstace" he yelped as he soon yawned. "C'mon bro, it'll help you think if you go to sleep" Sans said as Papyrus nodded, soon falling asleep.

Meanwhile: "Papy, we have FAN ART! Come oooon" Swap Sans chirped, dragging his brother to the computer as they looked themselves up. "Uh, Papy, what's that thing in your mouth, you never have that in your mouth" he asked. "I don't know..." Swap Papyrus added as they both closed the laptop and slept.

. . .

 **(A/N: This scene is invitation for flames, but this is still MY STORY, okay, no flames)** "Nightmare, please, stop" Sans opened his eyes to that voice. "Oh, and I thought you were an optimist, where did it go" another voice, probably this Nightmare. "You know where it's gone, it's gone because you won't listen to reason" the first one explained. "Oh, you think I'd listen to reason, well, everyone loves your speicial dreams, but never care for anything else, and you know that" Nightmare yelped before Sans heard the sound of a Gaster blaster attack. "It needs to be balenced, and you know it, you forcing everyone to have constant nightmares isn't going to change that fact" he first voice yelped. "Now I see you're not just a fool, you really do have serious moments, but that won't change my mind" more Gaster blasters. Sans soon heard the sound of 6 Gaster blasters being charged at once as they hit. he peeked to the scene and saw someone, crying by a stone statue.

. . .

Sans slowly woke up as he wondered what that was about. He thought he should tell someone of this. He walked to school towards the only one that he thought would help. "Hey, Sunset, come here for a moment" he called as the orange girl walked over to him. "What is it, Sans" she asked. "It was this dream I had" Sans quickly explained his dream as Sunset nodded. "This reminds me of the story of the two sisters. Celestia had to fight Luna so there would be balence. Luna wouldn't listen, so Celestia had to use the six elements of harmony to send her to the moon" Sunset explained. Sans nodded as they both walked to class. "Good morning students, we have one new classmate that will be joining us today, please welcome Flowey" Cheerilee, well, cheered as Flowey waved a bit before sitting next to Fluttershy. Undyne and Alphys walked together to their seats, which made Papyrus flinch. "Ask her bro" Sans whispered. "No, I can't it'll get completly awkward, I just know it" Papyrus whispered back. "Hey, what are you guys talking about" Undyne cut in, making Papyru blush. "Pap here has something to ask you, Undyne" Sans said, shoving Papyrus to her. Papyrus just stood there while Sans was trying to get him to speak. "Um... uhhh... Are yoooouuuuu... ummm... single" he whimpered the last word. "Are you asking me if we can go out ir something? Um, okay, I guess" she answered. Papyrus remained straight-faced on the outside, but on the inside... ' _omigoshomigosh she said YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! WOOOOOOOO SHE SAID YESSSSSS Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes_ ' he thought as he got back to sitting normally.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

"Huh. Wh-what happened, where... am I. And, why can't I remember anything" an ebony human with patches of red and blue looked around, soon realizing his voice sounded glitchy. "I have to findsomeone to help me, but where, I'm in the middle of a forest" he mumbled before getting up. He managed to get out of the forest, but not without getting blasted into a tree. His eyes closed in a flinch as he slowly opened them. There was a teenage boy with an orange hoodie towering over him. "What are you doing here, plan on destroying this universe as well" he asked as the boy under him shuddered. Why did that voice sound so familier. "Papyrus, don't hurrt him" another voice yelped. "He's going to kill you, don't you know that, Sans" the first one screamed with worry. "Look at him, he doesn't even know he's tying himself to the tree, you think he's going to hurt any of us" the teen looked at himself and saw that he was right. Blue thread like vines were tying him up against the tree he was rammed into. "Hey, do you know who you are" the one that helped him asked. the teen against the tree nervously shook his head, the word error floating around in his mind. "See, Pap, he doesn't even know his own name, much less where he is or why he's even here, my name is Sans, does that sound familier" the blue dressed teen asked. A nod in response. "Okay, he knows things that are familier, but, we might be able to help him, then fight him later, okay" Sans told the taller one as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, my name is Papyrus, although I know you know that name, because you're faking" the hooded one glared as he spoke, sending a chill down the tyed up teen's spine. He tried untying himself of the blue threads, but failed as they only got tighter. "Here, let me help you" Sans said as he slowly untangled him. "By the way, your name is also Sans, but you're Error Sans, okay, and I'm Swap Sans, the original Sans is somewhere with the original Papyrus" Swap Sans cheered. "Okay, but, if I'm evil as Papyrus says, then why are you helping me" Error Sans asked. "Because, you don't remember anything, not even how to use your powers or your own name when you found us, so you're harmless at the moment" Swap Sans chirped. "Oh really, try me- oof" Error Sans fell back, his legs tyed together. "Never mind" he said before slowly untying himself and following the other two. He felt like he was nearly to the point of passing out as he fell over, breathing heavily. "Error" Swap Sans screeched before running back to him. The feeling passes as he felt himself flicker in and out of existance, but it felt... almost normal. "I'm fine" he said, slowly getting up. Maybe that was part of being an error, flickering in and out of existance like static. "Okay, I'm not sure if I should believe you, hey, how about I stay right here and follow you, that way, if you need anything, I'll be right there" Swap Sans said cheerfully. A nod and a look that said, "Why". Swap Sans only smiled his adorable smile before they all left. "You know, I think I know what that thing in your mouth was in the fan art, Pap, but you don't... um, S-m-o-k-e, I know you don't" Swap Sans said. "Exactly, it's like doing the same thing to original Sans, it doesn't make any sense" Swap Papyrus said as they walked.

Canterlot high: "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS SHE'S GOING TO DATE ME, SHE'S GOING TO DATE MEEEEEEE" Papyrus squealed. "Yeah, who wouldn't want to go on a date with the great Papy-" "Oh my gosh he's so fab" a girl's squeal interrupted Sans as they looked at the scene and moaned. "Mettaton, great, like we need him here, SHEESH COULD YOU PUT YOU'RE LEGS DOWN FOR FIVE SECONDS" Sans screeched as a human with grey skin and black hair looked at him. "Darling, I'm much too fabulous for that" Mettaton cooed as Sans slapped him. "Did you just... Slap me" Mettaton asked. "Yeah, and hopefully that will rip all that vanity from you" Sans snorted like a horse after he spoke. the hole scene soon caused a fight.

Outskirts of the Everfree: As the two brothers and one glitch walked, Swap Sans squealed when he saw someone. "FELL" he screamed cheerfully. The human looked towards the sound as his eyes widened. "No! NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed and backed up as Swap Sans jumped on him, hugging him. "OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Swap Sans squealed. "S***" was all Underfell Sans said, baring his sharp teeth but accepting the gesture. "ALL THE SHIPPING" Someone screamed as he took a picture. "GRRR, can you pester someone else" underfell Sans asked. "Nope, I will stay here till I'm satisfied" Swap Sans chirped as he kept hugging him.

30 minutes l8r

"Okay, I'm done" Swap Sans chirped as he let go.

Canterlot high: The two principals saw the fight and restrained both students. "You are both getting detention" Celestia yelped as they were both dragged into a classroom with a red skinned, black haired teacher. "Good afternoon class, I, am tirek" the teacher said in a devious, if not menacing, voice. Both kids waved nervously. They were in for a terrible ride.

 **A/N: YESH, I thought Tirek would make the best detention teachers. And yes, I made Error Sans have amnesia, did I spell that right, I hpe so. NO FLAMES ON THE PLOT OF ERROR SANS HAVING THIS! DO NOT QUESTION MY MOTIVES!**


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

outskirts of everfree: "Please get oooooooooooooofffffff" Fell Sans whined. "Is it opposite day, you're not one to whine" Swap Sans chirped, hugging Fell Sans' arm. "Well, there's the building, should we sign in" Fell Sans asked. "Yes" Swap Sans cheered as they walked. Once they walked in the building, Error Sans noticed a girl... she had seafoam colored hair and dark blue skin. He looked away and felt something. His cheeks grew warm, his heart fluttered. Swap Sans noticed this. "Someone has a cruuuuush" he sang. "N-no I don't" Error Sans yelped. "Yes you doooo, go talk to her" Swap Sans added. "FINE, but this doesn't mean I like her" Error stated as he walked up to her. The girl when from a depressed look to one of a fake smile. "Oh, hi... my name is Scar Rose, what's your name" she asked. "Error, that's my name" Error said as they shook hands. "I SHIP YOU TWO LIKE FEDEX" Swap Sans squealed. "You have been with Alphys, the ship queen, far too long" Fell moaned. Scar Rose blushed. So did Error, "BLUSHES BLUSHES" Swap Sans squealed again, glomping onto Fell's arm, making him blush slightly from the sudden gesture. "OH YEAH!? WELL I SHIP YOU AND FELL LIKE FEDEX" Error screamed. Both teens looked at each other, blushed, then turned around. "I-idiot" Fell whispered. **(A/N: yes, I'm doing tsundere Underfell Sans, so what)** "I know you to like each other" Error whispered. "Shut it" Fell growled. "OOH, you know denial is for the hotlands only" Error joked. "SHUT UP" Fell screamed, looking away, his face red. The school bell rung after the arguement was over. "Welp, time for class, come on guys" Swap Sans chirped as they walked over to class. Scar Rose was gently waving to them, mostly Error. She sighed as she walked, adjusting the sleeves on her jacket. She never showed her arms or legs, or any of her skin besides her face, and even then she mostly wore makeup for one reason, her parents hurt her **(A/N: none of this may have happened to me, but it's happened to many people, so I like putting things like this in my books to show how the characters cope)**. She had so many bruises and cuts on her arm from her parents alone, and they told her that if she told anyone, there would be deadly consequences. "If only I could tell someone" she said as she sighed, then she remembered Error. "I don't think he would tell, but I should leanr more about him, just in case" she said just before leaving.

Later: "Hey, Error" Scar Rose said. Error quickly wrapped the girl in cables and brought her close, thinking she was a threat. All the guys started snickering, then giggling, then laughing like crazy. "Oh, hello FedEx, this is Fell, we have a couple of, pfft, lovebirds that need to be shipped to a date, 3 days, thanks" Fell Sans teased, pretending to use his cell phone. "Oh? *picks up cellphone and fake dials* Oh, yes, this is Error, we also need another couple of lovebirds, Fell and Swap Sans, aka blueberry, shipped for a date as well, 2 days, perfect" Error said deviously. Both Swap Sans **(A/N: last time I call Swap sans this, he is officially Blueberry from now on)** and Fell blushed like crazy. "YESSS! I GOT YOU BOTH FLUSTERED" Error said triumphantly. "BAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Fell screamed as he stormed off. "Yep, you got him flustered, I'll go get him" Blueberry said, sighing as he walked off. "Blueberry and fell, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Error said no more after that, but did snicker from time to time. Blueberry turned back as Error flinched. He's never even seen a vague memory of the emotion on the once skeleton's face. Anger, rage even. Error backed up very slowly, averting his gaze to the floor. He heard footsteps walking toward him as he kept backing up, ever so slowly. "He's panicking,you idiot, you don't mess with fell like that" Blueberry growled as Error felt a wall behind him. He was cornered, and there was no one to help him. He waited for an attack, brought his hood over his head in sheer terror, when he felt the blast, the blast of a Gaster Blaster. It was weaker than average, but it hurt terribly, he felt like death would hurt less. He brought out the blue cables and wrapped the teen in front of him's soul, causing him to freeze up. Error moved his hand around, spinning blueberry. Error let go as soon as he was spun and moved him over while he walked to class. He felt someone grab his arm, turned around, and saw blueberry, his left eye blazing blue and a pale yellow. "Not... So... FAST" he said, slamming him into the lockers with every word. Error just let him do so... he deserved it... and knew he wouldn't stop unless restrained or calmed down.

Everfree forest: "Where is she, my child, where is she" someone yelped as two figures ran in the forest, searching. "Uh, you know she can take care of herself, right" a different person asked. "Well, I can't take any chances, and you know that, someone could kill her out here" the first figure said, taking off his hood. they both lowered their pace to a walk as they found a way out of the forest. They found a teenage girl, with a green and yellow sweater. The first one gasped with pure joy, ran to the girl, and hugged her. The girl screamed. "AHHH! STRANGER DANGER! STAAAANGERRRR DANGER" she screamed, causing the human to let go. "M-my child, don't you remember me" The girl turned around. "Uhh, pfft, Sans, why are you wearing a darker version of Tori's Robe, with a hood I might add" the girl said, snickering a little. "Chara... that's not funny" the figure said as Chara stopped laughing. "YOU WOULD NEVER WEAR OR ACT LIKE THAT... O_O wait" she remembered more than one Sans, maybe this was another. "Umm, are you from an alternate universe, er, um, I'm not your Chara, how to explain, there's more than one of you from more than just timelines, um, I'll get the others" Chara said as she walked from the small art class and walked into the school building to see Fell, shaking slightly. She shuddered and kept walking. Whoever did that was a 1st class bully, and she didn't have time for that. She soon heard a major fight goin on as she froze... Blueberry and Error were fighting a fight in which Blueberry was winning. Chara's never seen him like this. She quickly restrained him and dropped down, keeping up the hold. "What happened" Chara yelped. "He got Fell so flustered that he ran of, trying to think of something else, so I'm taking... his place" Blueberry yelped as he finally calmed down. He saw the mess and nearly screamed. "D-did I... do... that" he asked. Chara nodded as she let go and he started cleaning up. He gasped when he saw Error. "E-Error" he blurted as he ran to him and Error backed up, terrified. "It's okay, I'm not upset now, just, calm down" he said calmly as Error slowly got up, still keeping his distance as he walked away, soon picking up pace and running when he was far enough. "I was that bad, I've never felt that before... anger" Blueberry muttered. He felt... stronger, but with a cost of not being able to throughly control it. It scared him. "It's okay, anger will happen at least once to everyone, believe me, I know... my anger towards humanity almost got everyone killed... but I know you won't get mad often, you have nothing to worry about" Chara explained. Soon Fell came into the same hallway, his eyes widening. "WHO DID THIS" he yelped, part fear of someone stronger than him, part impressed by the same fact. Chara pointed to Blueberry as Fell laughed. "Yeah, good one, but really though, who did this" he asked again. Chara had not lifted her hand as Fell got the point. "YOU DID THAT"

Science class- after shool: "We have enought magic for the gems to fuse together, we just need to put them together" Adagio said, moving her orange hair to the side. "YAY! Our voices will come back" Sonata chirped. Aria hadn't said anything, but continued to finish the puzzle-like crystal. they magically came together and attached themselves to the three girl's chokers as they sang. Their voices were beautiful, but slightly menacing as well. "Now that our voices are back, we can make everyone adore us, and no Equestria girl can stop us"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **A/N: The newest Sans I had seen that same day I typed the last chapter: Altertale Sans, he's meant to be like Toriel, look up Altertale Sans on Deviantart to see what he looks like.**

"Okay, so, you have that much power, but your innocence keeps you from unleashing it" Fell asked. "Yeah, I guess, but I don't even understand it" Blueberry said, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Well, I have someone for you to meet, he's another Sans, but acts a little like Tori, and his brother is a lot like Asgore" Chara stated as they walked outside.

Detention class: Both Sans and Mettaton weren't given work, they were given pure heck **(A/N: I'm sorry, my mom won't let me say any curse words in my books unless they're censored, I only wrote one without censoring on one so far, I just haven't posted it yet)** , beatings, so many beatings. There was no peace, and there was no work, just attacks. Mettaton grabbed a small box with a switch and flipped it, making the box open, reavealing a pair of goggles like his original form's screen. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Mettaton" Sans asked. "That we're getting out of here and reporting child abuse to the principal, yes I am, darling" Mettaton exclaimed as he placed the goggles on his face, changing his hair and clothes grey. "Whoa, that is awesome" Sans said as Mettaton smiled. "I know, fabulous, isn't it" he chirped. Sans only rolled his eyes as they tried opening the door. It was locked. "We're locked in!? I bet he plans on killing us" Sans yelped. "I wouldn't put it past the man, wait" Mettaton looked around and smirked. He ran and jumped, fairly high and walked on one of the wires leading to the ceiling vent. Sans just stared. "H-how" was all he managed to say. "Well, I do treasure my legs, isn't it obvious that I'd practice jumping skills" Mettaton asked. "Good point" Sans stated before being pulled up and brought inside the vent.

Outside of Canterlot high: "SOOO MANYYYY SAAAAANNSSS" Frisk said, holding onto his head and flopping down on purpose. "Oh, stop whining, Frisk. It's only a bunch of AU Sanses, the same ones you've always wanted to see" Chara chirped. Flowey and Fluttershy were sitting next to each other, Fluttershy soon resting her head on Flowey's shoulder, causing Flowey to blush and most of the people at the picnic to say 'AWWWW'. "Shut up" Flowey yelped. "Welp, since there are so many Sanses, what do we call each of them, I mean, Seriously, I know to call Error, well Error, and Underfell Sans Fell, also Swap Sans Blueberry, but what about everyone else" Chara asked as everyone shrugged.

Secret Lab-Everfree Forest: "I finally figured out a way to destroy those two brothers, and all I needed to watch was a Vocaloid music video... it's really good too, I might listen to it from time to time" Tara chirped, Bacterial Contamination playing on repeat in the background. "I'm also aware of the other Sans and Papyruses, but it will only work on the originals, my only targets after all, just need to send this airborne" she added, setting a small container, seemingly empty, out into the wind. "Once they end up catching this, their souls with slowly break, bit by bit, peice by peice, slowly and painfully" she whispered as she turned her skull-like head to the left, then to the right, her black hair blowing gently. "Well, now that that's done, I might as well wait, or, I could go for a genocide run in Undertale, I pick genocide run" Tara chirped before walking back inside, her red dress billowing dramatictly, the wind shutting the door.

Outside of Canterlot high: Flowey felt the presence of something blowing in with the gust of wind. "Something isn't right" he whispered before slowly moving Fluttershy off of his shoulder and standing up. There was a microscopic presence, he could tell. He quickly grabbed Papyrus with two vines and ran to the nearest home, Fluttershy's cottage.

Canterlot high vental system: "So, I saw what happened in your science class the other day, how in Asgore's name did you make such a docile person such as Asgore himself so mad as to death threat, Darling" Mettaton asked. "Oh, I asked Toriel out, or tried to, and Asgore wasn't having it" Sans said, his voice volume getting lower with every word. "Oh, so the king wants his queen back, and someone is in the way, someone seems jealous" Mettaton sang as Sans blushed. He knew he was the obsticle in the way, and he knew that from the start. He soon felt like he was stabbed in the heart with a knife slowly as he doubled over. "SANS! What happened, I heard a crash" Mettanton yelped, slowly turning around. "I don't know, I was just crawling through the vents when I felt like I had been stabbed- ack" Sans soon fell again after speaking. "We need Alphys to help, now, there's our exit" Mettaton said, kicking down the vent and jumping down, landing on his feet and catching Sans and running.

Twilight's house: Alphys was working on her science project when the door broke down. Alphys screamed as she hid. "ALPHYS! WE NEED HELP" a voice screamed. "Mettaton, what are you doing, wh-why did you break down the door... and Why is Sans on the floor, looking like he's hurt" Alphys yelped. "I don't know, I just thought you could help" Mettaton said as Alphys nodded. "O-okay, I'll try" she said nervously as she got a call on her phone. "I'm kinda buis-" "ALPHYS YOU GOTTA COME NOW IT'S PAPYRUS! HE'S ACTING LIKE HE'S HAVING A FRICKING HEART ATTACK, AND I KNOW HE'S TOO YOUNG THAT I KNOW OF TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK, PLUS EARLIER TODAY, THERE WAS THIS MICROSCOPIC PRESENCE, AND HURRY OVER OR SHOULD I COME TO YOU OH MY GOOOOOD" Flowey interrupted. "Bring him here, I'm dealing with the same thing with Sans, the incident might be related" Alphys screamed in panic. "Yes ma'am" Flowey said, picking up Papyrus with two vines and running to Twilights house.

 **A/N: Oh nuuuuuuuu! Okay though, I don't know the actual meaning of Bacterial Contamination by Hatsune Miku, so do not flame about it. anyway... other than who characters are, plz review...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Wh-what do we do? When I last checked on the two, their souls were in p-p-pieces! I don't kn-know how to solve th-this" Alphys yelped, both hands on her head. The two brothers were in another room, in too much pain to even scream. "You think" Flowey started. "Yeah, I think this was Tara's work" Alphys said as she grabbed a small vial of blood and brought it to the microscope. "Yep, this is some sort of virus that causes the victum's soul to slowly break, it has one fault though, there is a 50 50 chance that it will stop when there is only one shard of soul left, but souls do grow back, thank god for that" Alphys explained. "Um, but what do we do, is there a cure" Undyne yelped. "No, there isn't, we just have to wait to see if they survive" Alphys said, looking at the two and sighing. "I just hope that they do"

Outside of canterlot high: "Shipping!" Error exclaimed. "SHIIIIIIPIIIIIIIINNNNNG" he squealed again. Blueberry and Fell were just sitting there. "WILL YOU F****** QUIT BEING A SMARTA$$ FOR TWO MINUTES" Fell screamed. "KIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, and I will" Error stated, sitting down. Fell's eyes widened as his face went red. He quickly walked into the forest before hyperventilating, ' _Why_ ' was all he thought before screaming. Blueberry followed and caught Fell having a panic attack, his left eye glowing a bright red. Blueberry's left eye quickly changed to blue at the sight. He knew Fell had not-so-frequent panic attacks, but when he did, it was hard to get him to snap out of it. "Come on, it's okay, just calm down, it'll be alright" Blueberry chirped, staying with him. Fell's eye glow dimmed slightly as Blueberry held his hand. "It's okay, it's okay" Blueberry kept this up till Fell calmed down, but it spiked back up when he saw something running in the forest. It looked like his brother. "H-hide. NOW" he screamed, but Blueberry stayed. "No, I'm staying with you, even if it means getting hurt" he said as Fell slapped him. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, I HATE YOU, LEAVE" Fell screamed as Blueberry backed up. He ran off and fake cried. He knew what Fell was doing, and it only proved that he did care. Once Blueberry was at a distance, he climbed a tree and jumped from branch to branch back to where Fell was. "Please... I-I'm sorry, please, don't hurt me" Fell begged. Blueberry froze. Fell, beg? No, that can't be, could it. "Oh, you make fun of me, act like a jerk to me, and you don't... expect... PAYBACK!? You are the sickest older brother a papyrus could get" a figure said, pacing around Fell as the figure held up something shiny- a pocket knife. "I can and will hurt you for what you've done, so be prepared for some new tricks" the figure stated before teleporting to fell and placing the knife setting to the side of his throat. "This will be painless" he whispered before Blueberry's eye blazed blue and he jumped down, knocking out the figure with a kick from the sky. "B-Blueberry, I told you to-" "I knew you were lying, I have watched so many things with that little technique, so no way am I not protecting you like you tried protecting me" Blueberry interrupted. "Hmph" Fell huffed before walking off. Blueberry only smiled and followed.

Twilight's house: "We heard what happened, and I think we know how to stop this, or at least, lower the pain" Sunset yelped as she flung open the door. "How, a-anything for Sans and Papyrus" Alphys said. "I heard that when you mix poison joke into a special brew, it can heal anything, but no one has been able to truly figure if it works, I know the effects are lowered when boiled, but I don't know if it will do all that, but there is a chance" Sunset explained as Alphys nodded. "I have to send a message to Twilight, or else the portal won't open" Sunset said as she wrote down the note in a book with her cutie mark on it... "Dear, princess, Twilight..."

EQUESTRIA TWILIGHT'S CASTLE :D :D :D :D : "Spike, Spike, I have something for you" A purple alicorn chirped, holding up a vibrant, shiny gemstone. A purple and green dragon youngling slowly woke up to the smell of the gem and legit floated to her. "What is it Twilight" he asked, nibbling slightly on the gemstone. "We need to go to the everfree forest" Twilight said as Spike spit out what he had in his mouth. "WHAT!? WHY" Spike yelped. "Because, we need to get some poison joke for an experiment that could save lives" Twilight said, leaving the castle. "Starlight, if it's okay, could you guard the castle while we're gone" Twilight asked as a pink unicorn with a purple mane nodded.

human world- everfree: Error walked into the forest, trying to collect his thoughts. ' _why did he Papyrus me... I know I did something, but what_ ' he thought as something came to him... like a dream. "Ha, all AUs are nothing but freak accidents and deserve to be destoyed" someone said, it sounded exactly like him. "They are not freak accidents, and you should know that" someone else said, it sounded familier. "There is only one true world, and you know it, the others are simply fake, glitches even" his voice screamed. He opened his eyes back to the forest and looked at hs hands. ' _I never knew anyone thought that way, but, how did I lose my memory_ ' he asked himself before walking deeper in.

meanwhile, same forest: Scar Rose looked around. She had made it from her parents... They only cared about their three daughters, she was the forth sister, the one that could sing for good, not evil. She hated her other sisters, they caused even her to be dragged here out of her own free will. She walked as she noticed someone. "Error" she whispered. She wasn't wearing her jacket, she had no time to grab it, but she had to see him. She ran to the tree closest to him and called his name. His eyes opened as he turned around. "Oh, Scar, why are you here" he asked. "Oh, no reason" she responded from behind the tree. "You know I won't hurt you, right" he asked. "I know, I just don't want you to see me" she said, sighing. "Just come out, I won't make fun of you" he reassured. She sighed, there was no 'no' for an answer. "O-okay, please don't scream" she said. "I won't, I... p-p-promise" he flinched after speaking those words- no Sans, not one, was fond of that action. They don't make promises, but this was different. "Okay, I'm coming out" she replied, stepping out of hiding, revealing scars and bruises all over her arms. Error could only stare. "Why didn't you tell anyone" he yelped. "Because, my parents would hurt anyone who knows, and give them the same threat if they told, I had to run as far as possible from them, and... I'm scared, error, I don't know what to do" Scar Rose soon started crying on Error's shoulder as he blushed slightly. That was sudden. "Tell me, where are your parents now" Error asked. "At home, waiting for me" she replied. "Take me there, now" was all Error said.

Outside Canterlot high: "AHHH- oof" A purple girl with dark purple hair exclaimed as a purple pup walked up to her. "Okay, I have joke proof gloves, so I need to handle these carefully" she stated as she walked to Twilight's house. "I have the poison joke I just hope it works" Twilight said before going to the kitchen. "I know it's only a legend, but I'm willing to do anything for them" Alphys exclaimed. Then came the knock at the door.

 **A/N: New OC! I just came up with them, they will be in the next chapter... can you guess what monster they once were in the game? I'm not telling, but there will be many clues, many, many, clues.**


	18. Chapter 18: Mem and Marie

Chapter 18

"I'll get it" Sunset said as she opened the door. Outside were two children, possibly twins, with dark hair and dark clothes. One was male, one was female. "HI! My name is Marie and this is my brother Mem, I heard Mommy Alphys lives here, is she here" The female said, her head darting around. "Mommy... Alphys" Flowey asked. "OMG! You must be Flowey, we read all about you in mommy's logs, they taught us everything we know about us, you, and all the experiments mommy did" Marie chirped. Mem hadn't spoken whatsoever. "Alphys, there are two teenagers that are calling you their mom... what does this mean" Sunset asked as Alphys walked to the door. Marie hugged her, causing her to scream. "No... NO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE LET IT BE OVER! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY" Alphys screamed in terror as Marie's eyes widened as she backed up. "Sorry, mommy Alphys... I don't like my powers either, although others of my kind enjoy terroizing others. 'Join the Fun' they always say, yet it's for vengance. I hate it" Marie said, crossing her arms and puffing up her cheeks in anger. "Uhhh, what are you" Sunset asked. "I don't know, all I know is that Alphys made us... and filled us with DETERMINATION" Marie said as she heard a whimper of annoyance from behind the group. She shoved them away, making them scream from the reminicence of the worst thing that ever happnened. Marie saw two humans, whimpering slightly. "What's wrong, what happened, who are they" Marie asked as Alphys sighed. "Something... happened. Luckily the amount of soul erosion died down, whch is the best thing that could happen, thank goodness for that" Alphys explained as Marie looked at them with curiosity. "They have magic, don't they" Marie asked. Flowey nodded. "Is it okay if I call you older brother, well" she asked, nuzzling Flowey's shoulder. Flowey placed his hands on his head and whimpered. "Ch-chara" was all he said before screaming. **(A/N: Asriel and Flowey, although different beings now, share the same memories)** "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to" Marie yelped as Flowey shook his head and looked at her, eyes slightly tearful. "It's fine, dang it... I don't understand why you guys care about your soul so much, it's simply a burden to feel emotions" Flowey said, wiping his eyes of any tears. "What about what you feel for Fluttershy" Sunset asked. Flowey was shocked by that comment. "I heard what happened at school the other day, Orange Float was fine, a few bruises though, you did that out of jealousy, I know you did" Sunset stated as she poured the healing tea inside of two cups. ' _I hope this works I hope this works I hope this woooorrrrks_ ' she thought as she put one cup to Sans' mouth, and then Papyrus. She knew Sans was physically weaker than the other. She sighed and waited. Both Twilights waited happily for the result. "Oh my Celestia, if this works, then I'll be able to evolutionize the equestrian medicine world" Equestria Twilight said. "I know, hey, are there seeds, or at least a leaf, left of that" Canterlot high Twilight asked. "Yeah, just the one, be careful though, who knows what will happen if you tough it with your bare hands. Believe me, that thing makes you a living, breathing pun of your name" E Twilight said as she handed over her gloves to CH Twilight. Alphys face was one of pure joy when she saw the Soul Erosion charts (Don't ask, I don't know). "It's stopped! It's stopped it's stopped it's stopped! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER" Alphys screamed to the world before covering her mouth out of embarrassment. The door knocked as Alphys answered. "Oh, Undyne... how is everything" Alphys asked as Papyrus smiled in his sleep. "Uhh, great, just peachy, heh" Undyne stammered as she saw Alphys... They were an item, but they kinda grew apart after a while. She still has the photo of their first kiss, when Alphys practically turned red and fell over, eyes wide, face red. "Um, I gotta go now, bye" Undyne said before leaving. She couldn't talk to her, she just couldn't.

House of Songs: "Here is my house, Error, my parents and three sisters live here" Scar Rose said before Error broke. Down. The. Door. The two parents and three teens jumped for a moment, then smirked. "Came to the House of Songs, eh, Error" A yellow one with orange hair asked. "Once you come in" a purple one with dark purple and blue hair said. "You never come out the saaaaame" a blue one with blue and purple hair sang. They all started singing softly and beautifully. But Scar Rose wasn't having it.

"No, you cannot stop me,

I'm sick of all your little tricks.

If only you knew why I try to stop...

you from making everyone adore you...

you will soon take the blame

You never learn, you never learn the rules...

of a healthy happy friendship.

why won't you undertand the roots

of the problem is your bad habit of songs

I just want you to see that you must stop

The crystals of blood will start to control you

till your just like the ones you changed.

Please stop (stop), and be kind to one another,

You must (must) try to believe me

I just want our family to be whole once more

She ended her song as she sighed. It was impossible to get to them. They froze for a second before smirking. "Oh, you think a simple tune like that is going to stop us? You are sadly mistaken, sister" Adagio said before backing up into the shadows. "We should leave" Scar Rose said as both teens walked out. Error soon froze though as he was in some sort of white void. All was quiet... too quiet. He started looking for an exit as he found none. "Is there anyone there" he called. An echo of his voice responded. "Hello" he called again, soon nervous. He was nowhere, but with a sense of everywhere mixed in. He soon couldn't take the quiet. He screamed. He screamed in hopes that a voice would respond. Nothing. The screams screamed back as he screamed at them, causing a vicious cycle as he started crying, but the tears stuck to his face, causing the markings he has now.

Everfree: "Where, what, ow..." someone said as they remembered someone jumping onto him, knocking him out. Then he saw somethng on his hand, a microchip. His eyes changed red from rage as he remembered that girl... Tara. 'Heh, I thought you would be stronger than that, after all, you are from Underfell, I read a few books, did... Fell Sans ever, act rude or... cruel to you' he struggled to get out of the ropes, they were stronger than steel chains. 'No, he doesn't... he treats me with respect' he said as the girl in front of him laughed. 'Well, I'd rather go with my headcanons, anyway, you're going to black out, and I'll be in control in 3...2...1' then darkness. He had to find his brother... he would never admit weakness like this but, he cared about him and wanted to protect him, so he wouldn't give up searching for him, even if it took years.

Streets of Canterlot: "Mrow" a little cat looked around, as though searching for something. He saw what he was and yelped, looking at his paws. Then he smirked. "MEW MEW MEOW (NO MORE MTT FOR MEEEEEE)" he said as he pranced throughout the city, paws lifting an extra foot. Then he saw two figures, one of which he knew. He hissed at the male one multiple times and chased him, hissing like crazy and biting his leg. "Ow, what is with this cat" the male yelped. "I don't know, Mettaton, maybe it just doesn't like you" the female said, soon apologising. "Oh, wait a minute" Mettaton said, picking up the cat. He snickered slightly. "Burgerpants, you're a cat" Mettaton said before laughing. The cat hissed, multiple times and scratched Mettaton's face, making him let go of the cat. The cat simply left. "Yep, that's him alright, we should leave him alone, I don't think he likes you" Alphys whispered as they left.

Twilight's house: "WHEN'S MOMMY ALPHYS COMING" Marie whined. "She and Mettaton are just going to the store, nothing special, okay, either way, nothing's wrong with a good puzzle" Twilight chirped as she kept working on puzzles left and right, sure to remember saving a few for Papyrus when he woke up. "Twilight, when will Papy and Sans wake up" Marie said again. Twilight swore she saw a second face when Marie moved her bangs. "Uhh, Marie, come here" Twilight said as Marie came close. Twilight parted her bangs and gasped. There was a cat like face (you know :3 - that one) on her forehead. Marie quickly backed up before smiling cheerfully again. "Sorry about that, you see, we have multiple faces, that's one of the reason Mem never talks, his eyes are on his human face, but his working mouth, is on the Tem face, so he can't speak without scaring others" Marie explained as she closed her eyes in a cheerful expression. Twilight wondered what else was new... then there was barking. Outside was a dog with a black patch of fur on it's face, with many working legs. "ENDOGENY" Both twins squealed as they hugged the dog. "Yep, I've seen everything" Twilight said as Spiked jumped out of the bag and joined the group.


	19. Chapter 19: Final chapter book 1

Chapter 19

 **A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter... but not the last book! XD I have put too many chaps into this. So I'm gonna make another book okay... and yes, Mem and Marie are both Memory heads if you did not understand that... they were the only ones who didn't want revenge. anyway, enjoy!**

Fluttershy's cottage: "Wow, I never thought anyone could keept so many animals at once" Flowey said, getting a better look at the place. "Oh, do you not like it" Fluttershy asked. "N-no! That's not what I meant, this place is beautiful, really it is" Flowey exclaimed as Fluttershy smiled. "I'm glad you think so... I hope you won't be mad but-" She lifted a few blankets on a dog bed to reveal a puppy made of sticks. "This little guy was alone and helpless, I had to save it somehow" Fluttershy finished as Flowey stared at the animal with pure horror. 'FLUTTERSHY WATCH OUT- ACK' he was slashed in the side by that things kind, he didn't want it to happen again. "Are you sure you should keep that thing" Flowey asked. "Yes, I know I shouldn't keep it, but it was all alone, I couldn't just leave it there" Fluttershy said as she pet the creature gently. It licked her hand with what looked like a large leaf. Flowey shuddered. He didn't like that thing being anywhere near Fluttershy... He could easily fein worry with ease, but this time, it was real. "Hey, let's go to the backyard" Flowey suggested as Fluttershy smiled and nodded, opening the door for Flowey. "N-no, you first, heh" he flinched when he said those words. Was Asriel still getting to him just by being there? Possibly. Fluttershy thanked Flowey before walking out. The backyard was littered with flowers of every sort, bees moving from one to another, another to one. **(A/N: REFERENCES!)** Fluttershy smiled as she spoke. "Isn't lovely" Fluttershy asked. Flowey nodded, it was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to her smile. "So, I'm going to the forest, bye" Flowey said before leaving.

Everfree forest: When Flowey walked into the small forest, there were 6 children. They had a strange air of nostalgia to them. Then he remembered. How could he have forgotten, they were the six children that aided him (by force) to become omega flowey. "H-how" was all he managed to ask before the teenagers saw him, gasped, and ran in different directions. Flowey shrugged and sat down. He knew the reaction was normal, he had tried to kill them all, but he couldn't help but feel, upset about it. "Oh, um, Flowe-" Flowey jumped and turned around to see Fluttershy, tangled in vines that looked like they came from the ground."Oh, Fluttershy, sorry, let me help you" Flowey exclaimed as he unwrapped her. What he hadn't noticed was that he had brought her close. By the time he saw this, their noses were touching. "I... uhhh, um, can explai-" he was interrupted by a small kiss. On the lips. Fluttershy's eyes widened as she backed up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over-" Flowey dragged her in for a longer version of the kiss. It was nothing... passionate, but it was the best thing Flowey ever felt. Once they finally parted, they were both blushing madly. "Oh, um, I didn't know you felt that way" Fluttershy said as Flowey smiled. "I didn't know you felt that way either" he said as she leaned close. "I love you, Flowey" she said as she leaned against his shoulder as they sat, looking around the forest around them. "I love you too... Fluttershy" he replied as she fell asleep on his shoulder. Flowey smiled before placing his head on hers and sleeping as well

Twilights house: Alphys returned to where she was staying, the twins were thrilled. "Mommy ALPHYS" They squealed as they hovered their arms around her, sure not to touch. "So, Mommy Alphys, how was everything out of the lab" Marie asked as Alphys froze. ' _I thought they were kidding about that, but they really are my experiments, and they really think I'm their mother_ ' Alphys thought before looking down. She remembered what she had done, and she didn't like it. A miniature apocalypse had happened in the lab thanks to her, and she never wanted it to happen. Alphys sighed before patting both teens on the head and smiling, even though it was fake. "Does anyone want to watch Sailor Moon" Twilight asked. Alphys eyes lit up. "YEEEEEESSSSSS" she cheered before running to the couch. The twins followed.

Everfree forest: Flowey woke up to someone running. When he opened his eyes, he saw Toriel. She looked at Flowey with an evil grin. "Uhh, Tori, is something wrong" he asked. "Oh, why no, nothing's wrong, I just planned on baking _with a new friend_ " Flowey knew something was wrong as he was knocked out with a fireball.

? ? ?: "Where, am I" Flowey asked as he looked around. "YAY! RIPPING PEOPLE APART FOR BAKING" a voice said cheerfully. "Oh yes, definately" another voice said, sounding like Toriel. "You're not... ngh, Tori" Flowey said. He could practically feel the smirk given to him. "Oh, I am, just not your Tori" Toriel? sang as a pink girl stepped out. "We will come, we will come, and haunt, your dreams and nightmares" she said as she held up a chainsaw

Everfree forest: Flowey's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. This woke up Fluttershy. "What is it Flowey" she asked. "Pinkamena... I think she has power over nightmares" Flowey said, as though he was out breath. Fluttershy hugged him, trying to comfort him from the nightmare. "It will be okay, Flowey, it'll be alright" she said as Flowey moved a hand through her pink hair. "Thank you, Fluttershy" he said as the girl let go. "Hey, I have someone for you to meet, and Tomorrow is perfect" Fluttershy cheered softly before bringing Flowey to her home. "Oh, it's okay, I'd rather Camp outside anyway" Flowey said before leaving.

 **A/N: Welp, there's the first book in the series. Now In this, "tomorrow" is tuesday (Tuesday tea :D). Beware to all Fluttercord shippers, this is going to be a long, hard ride for the both of us (I'm a fluttercord Shipper). BTW, Discord is the science teacher, also, he is the youngest teacher aside from Cheerilee.**


End file.
